The Model and The Mafia
by Kaijuju
Summary: Sakura, the most sought after supermodel in Japan, has a secret boyfriend. No one thought that it would be the most notorious and dangerous person in Hong Kong – Syaoran.
1. catwalk i: Just go with it, please?

DISCLAIMER: CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura is not mine. However, the made-up characters in this story are.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Newbie here. This story is an experimental one, so, sorry for the grammatical errors and such. :)

**i. Catwalk 1: Just go with it, please.**

Lights continue to shimmer. Chatters about the new line of clothing were passed from one mouth to another. Nonstop flashes of camera added to the lightness of the hall. Behind these rather busy things were the sounds of a stressed manager of the most anticipated fashion show in Tokyo – Tokyo Trend 2K11…

"Oh. My. God. Please hurry up people! We only have 30 minutes until the show starts! Are the models ready? Where is Sakura? She should be here by now!" shouted Mr. Ki, the manager for the fashion show, continued to shout as the make-up artists, models, and production staffs work like ants.

"Here!" a green-eyed gorgeous lady shouted.

"Oh Sakura! Where have you been?" asked Mr. Ki.

Sakura grimaced. Even though she's known Mr. Ki, her manager, for the past five years, she still isn't used to hearing his weird voice that is slightly one octave higher than that of a soprano. "I was caught on traf…" she tried to explain.

"Shush now, darling, and get dolled up. You need to rock my show tonight!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Many people expect a lot from her. Well, she really can't blame them for she really does meet their expectations. One is from her stepmother who wants her to meet all of the guys she sets her up with and display an elegant manner and wishes to shower her with plenty of money and jewelleries, which she always does, by the way. And, there is also her manager, who always, as in always, wants and makes her present in all of the shows he arranges for her. Her fans are also added in the list for they always expect her to project a wonderful image to the media and to always do a great job in the fashions show she does.

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of this. I hope something good happens to me… Like love or something cool…" Sakura's thought were soon interrupted by the voice she familiarly hears for the past five years.

"Sakura! It's time." Mr. Ki shouted.

"Okay." Sakura said while looking at the mirror.

"Wow. You looked so goddess-y, my dear." Mr. Ki said, with a hint of adoration of her beauty.

"No wonder you're always chosen as main model. You never fail to rock the garments you wear!" Naoko said. Naoko was her friend since high school. Sakura and she became friends because they were in the cheerleading squad. Sakura never thought of Naoko being a model for she likes books. Hence, she thought that Naoko was going to be a writer. However, she was surprised that Naoko also pursued a modelling career, which was just as successful as hers now.

"I bet even in a tattered piece of clothes, you'll still look good." said another model.

"Thank you. And stop with the praises already. I'm getting embarrassed here" Sakura said while blushing.

"Okay. Up Up! Go rock the show!" Mr. Ki said as he/she guided Sakura towards the catwalk.

As Sakura stood, walked and strutted her stuff to the catwalk, all of the people hushed, cameras were totally focused on her, guys were openly gaping at her beauty, women were watching with envy, and the producers of the show have smug on their faces for Sakura once again showed Tokyo that she is by far the most renowned model of today.

* * *

><p>The door the leads to the parking lot instantly opened as Sakura walked in. "Ugh. I'm so tired." She said as she sighed. While she was looking for her car, her phone rang. Sakura groaned. As soon as <em>Mr. Ki calling<em> flashed thru her phone, she turned it off. "I think I deserved a night off for myself after having to _rock the fashion show tonight_." Sakura said mimicking Mr. Ki's voice as she bounced happily towards her car. Mr. Ki was going to be angry at her tomorrow for secretly going home even if the after party for the show didn't start yet. But Sakura doesn't mind because she was really tired and she has been planning on visiting her best friend Tomoyo.

However, her plan was soon interrupted when someone called for her.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Akio called.

Akio Toko was her co-model slash full-time suitor. Akio stands 6'2 in height, has blue eyes, and a silver hair. His overall look screams 'eat me' for he is the male counterpart of Sakura as a supermodel in Tokyo. Despite his godly looks, what the people don't know is that Akio is an overbearing, proud, and manipulative man. He will do anything just to get accepted at castings on huge production fashion shows in Tokyo. Only Sakura knows of this because she has been with Akio most of her life. Akio was her childhood friend and he has been courting Sakura ever since she started her modelling career. And Sakura perfectly knew why he has been courting her, so that he can become more popular.

"Oh for fuck's sake, not now…" Sakura grumbled as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as if having a headache.

"Sakura! Where are you off to? Wanna come to my place?" Akio asked hoping that she'll say yes because he certainly plans on doing something to her that night.

"Uhh.. I'll meet someone at the bar…" Sakura lied

"Who? What bar?" Akio asked.

"You know… The newly opened one… with some guy…"

"Some guy?" Akio asked, his eyes darkening at the thought of Sakura with some guy.

Sakura noticed this and she didn't like it one bit. So, instead of telling the truth in order to calm Akio, she even heightened his anger by adding more lie to the long list of lies she fabricated just to avoid having a relationship with Akio and Akio himself.

"Uh yeah. Didn't I tell you? I already have a boyfriend so stop with the courting already. No matter how much effort you put into courting me and getting in my pants won't work because I'm not like those other girls you can easily charm! I'm more than that because I know you. I know that you're really not interested in me. You're just in it for the fame." Sakura blurted out.

"What! Are you crazy? I.. I.. can't do that to you, you know." Akio reasoned out.

"Pfft" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "Will you already stop with the reasons? I have someone to meet up and I'm going to be late." She said.

"I'm going with you. I want to see this 'SOMEONE' you're meeting."

"NO! You can't! He's the jealous type. " Sakura tried to reason out.

Akio rolled his eyes. He knew that Sakura is trying to make again, another SOMEONE, to make him avoid her. "Well how can I believe if that SOMEONE is real and not someone you're trying to make up just to avoid me? And yes, I know of your little white lies you've fabricated the whole time" Akio said.

Sakura was shocked she didn't know he knew of her fabricated lies. So she said something that she's going to regret in 3 seconds. "Fine. You can go with me. But I will not going to introduce him to you. Just watch from a distance. Got it?"

"Fine."

"Fine!. But just.. just.. follow me!" Sakura said irritably.

* * *

><p>The newly opened bar, Tokyo Tempo, was jam packed. Many people tried getting in but only VIPs and those with connections get a free pass. When Sakura walked in, all eyes turned to her but she didn't mind because her eyes were set on <em>someone<em> that is alone and that she can corner. Unfortunately, she's having a hard time finding that _someone_ for all of the guys in the bar seemed to have a date already. "Seems like karma is going down on me." She bitterly thought.

She looked behind and spotted Akio watching her like a hawk. "Ugh. He really is adamant in seeing that someone!" Just before Sakura's face turned to the dance floor, she spotted someone at the counter drinking _**alone**_. "Just what I'm looking for. Thank God!" She thought.

She hurriedly went to the counter and just as the guy was about to drink his vodka, Sakura grabbed hold of his hand. The guy's right eyebrow then went up a notch higher and asked, "Do you need something?" he asked. He didn't like it when he was disturbed especially when he is in deep thought. The guy looked at Sakura from head to toe. The moment he did that, he was instantly captivated by her beauty especially her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that possessed his favourite colour – green. This is probably the first time he finds himself looking straight at a girl. "She looks decent. Gorgeous even" he thought. So, since he found the woman standing beside him attractive and his type, at that, he considered forgiving her for stopping his moment of drinking.

Without further delaying anything, Sakura then said, "Do you see the guy behind me, silver hair, black suit, watching me like a hawk? Don't look at him so obviously. Okay. I'm about to do something that you might find disturbing and irking but please, just go with it. I promise after this I will do whatever you want." She said.

"Uh-hu…"

But before the guy can say anything, Sakura grabbed his face and inserted her tongue in his mouth. The guy's eyes widened but after a few seconds, he seemed to enjoy the deed that Sakura is doing to him. They were at it like there's no tomorrow and after for what seemed like an eternity, they both needed air so they unwillingly stopped kissing… with tongue.

"Wow." The guy exclaimed. He was surprised with the kiss but rather than getting angry, he held sympathy for the girl because when she did _that_, she seemed desperate. Also, it seems that cupid struck on him because for the first time in his life he enjoyed some stranger, a hot stranger, kissing him. He frequently gets kissed a lot randomly back at Hong Kong and he hates it. When something like that happens, he usually lets his men do the something about the stranger who kissed him. He then remembered what she told him a few minutes ago… _"I promise after this I will do whatever you want."_ Maybe he could use that to get acquainted with the girl. The woman was a beauty and he sure doesn't want to waste this chance of a lifetime meeting such an exquisite beauty. Besides that, he has nothing interesting to do until his cousins arrive tomorrow. With that, the guy decided to use this night to try and charm the girl.

"Is the guy still there?" Sakura asked hoping that Akio somehow got the message and left.

The guy turned around and said, "Nope. No gray hair."

Sakura laughed. "It's silver and I'm sorry for kissing you."

"It's okay. I pretty much enjoyed it myself. You're a good kisser, by the way." The guy said with a wink.

Sakura blushed for it is only now that she noticed how hot, as in hot-hot, the guy she kissed is. He bleeds sexiness and the guy has this messy, unruly, but sexy brown hair, has an amber eye that any woman would die to have a glimpse of, and even in a suit, she can say that he has a body that can beat even that of Hercules'. O-kay. Maybe that was an exaggeration but the guy is really good-looking. Dangerously good-looking.

"Aren't you like… like.. mad or something? I mean… a total stranger just kissed you."

"I get that a lot especially back at Hong Kong. Girls just love to kiss me. Also, how can I be mad when a hottie like you gets to kiss me?" The guy said, obviously trying to flirt with her.

Sakura blushed even more. She was used to flirting. However, this time, she seemed shy because she finds the guy attractive and she is usually like this when talking to someone she likes. " No wonder you get kissed a lot. I mean, look at you. You ooze sexiness. Oh, this may be rude but may I ask your name so we can address each other properly? I'm Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Xiao Lang Li. Thanks for the compliment" He winked. Sakura blushed. "I believe you, too, ooze sexiness." He added. Sakura blushed even more. "_Okay… is today blushing day?_" Sakura thought.

" I remember you saying that after kissing me, you'll do whatever I want. Isn't that right?" Xiao Lang then said.

"Xiao Lang… Oh and Uhh …Yeah I'll do anything you want" Sakura said rather awkwardly.

"Alright then. Since I have no one here to accompany me, how about you spend your night with me?" Syaoran asked but then he thought for awhile because what he just said was like rude or something. "Not like have sex, you know. Just spend your night with me, talking…" Xiao Lang added.

Sakura laughed. "I get it. I get it. No need to expound."

The two talked, laughed, and shared their views on random things. Xiao Lang found out that Sakura was avoiding that Akio guy that's why she kissed him, she's 22, a model, she likes strawberries and bears, and her favourite colour is pink. On the other hand, Sakura also learned many fast facts about Xiao Lang like his lust for chocolates, he's 24, his favourite colour is green, he's not Japanese, and that he's a very, as in, very quick-tempered. Sakura didn't bother asking him what he does for a living because she already assumed that he's a businessman and she really doesn't like to pry on the more personal stuffs about someone. Besides, they just met so, maybe one of these days she'll know what his job is.

Their glorious moment of getting-to-know-each-other has been interrupted when Sakura's phone rang. _Uso Mama Calling…_ flashed onto Sakura's phone. She then grimaced when she saw who was calling.

"Uhm. Excuse me. I gotta take this." She said.

"Go ahead. I don't mind" Xiao Lang said whilst flashing his sexy smile. Sakura blushed, again, for the nth time.

With that, Sakura headed to the washroom to answer her call and just when Sakura left, Xiao Lang's phone also rang.

"Hello?"

"Syao-syao! Pick us up tomorrow at 1 okay?"

"Mei Lin? Okay okay. And, enough with the Syao-syao nickname. Is tha all?" Xiao Lang rolled his eyes, irritated at being called **that** name.

"Ooooh… Why the hurry? Busy or something?" Mei Lin asked. Mei Lin is Xiao Lang's most annoying cousin. Mei Lin is a petite woman and has a fair complexion. Also, she has this jet black hair that is always tied into two buns. She was currently holding her phone in between her head and shoulder as she packs her clothes into her luggage. According to Xiao Lang, they will be at Japan for a year at most, and if ever they finish what they came to finish in the country, they will return to Hong Kong immediately.

"I'm with someone" Xiao Lang said.

"For real? Oooooh. I want to meet her! Is she pretty? Is she sex…"

Just as his cousin was babbling, Sakura came out so he instantly said his goodbye to Mei Lin.

"Hey" Xiao Lang said. He then noticed that Sakura was kind of pissed so he asked "Is everything okay?"

"Apparently not" Sakura said sadly. "I gotta go. You know… curfew shit" she said embarrassedly.

Xiao Lang laughed because he found it cute for Sakura to be embarrassed. "Want me to drop you?"

Sakura contemplated on this. What are the odds that some paparazzi will see them? It's already three in the morning and she's dead sure that no one would be that crazy to follow her. And besides, those twenty minutes of ride from this club to her condo is another plus time for her to be with Xiao Lang. Truth to be told, she just met the guy but she feels comfortable around him so then she said "Okay."

"Let's go then." He said.

* * *

><p>The ride was surprisingly quiet. Not that boring-quiet, but comfortably-quiet. Just as the silence was broken, Sakura was also broken from her reverie of thoughts when Xiao Lang spoke. "Tomoeda Towers, right?"<p>

"Right. Hehe. Uhm. Thanks for dropping me. I had a really great time. It's like I re-acquainted with an old friend. "

"You're always welcome" Xiao Land said as he closed the gap between him and Sakura. "Do you want to come to my place tomorrow? I know it's too fast but my cousin wants to see you and she's kind of a spoiled brat so I couldn't say no to her" he reasoned. Mei Lin

"Of course. I think I'll be free at around two in the afternoon"

"Great. I can pick you up then after picking them up." Xiao Lang said

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

When Sakura opened the door and was about to come out, Xiao Lang grabbed her elbows and kissed her passionately… and they were at it again, just like few hours earlier back in the club.


	2. catwalk ii: Boyfriend?

Note: Hello guys! Here's chapter 2 of my story. Again, sorry for some grammatical errors and stuffs. I just instantly uploaded this the moment I finished writing it. :)

Catwalk ii: Boyfriend?

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tokyo! Rise and shine for I'm going to fill your morning with the daily dose of news and update. But before that, I'm sure you are all excited to hear this exclusive entertainment news 'cause I'm sure are. So, on with the buzz, just this morning, supermodel Sakura Kinomoto was spotted getting out of a car, smiling. Yes, folks, it seems that our supermodel is in love and…" Sakura turned the television off even before the news about her finished.<p>

"Stupid paparazzi! How the heck did they manage to catch that?" Sakura grumbled, standing up from the sofa and heading towards her bed.

It was just eight on the morning and Sakura doesn't need to ready herself up until nine so she decided to nap for at least thirty minutes. Just as she lay in bed, thoughts on what happened hours before went back to her mind.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_Sakura and Xiao Lang kissed passionately. Tongue to tongue. The battle for dominance was on, but it was clear as water that Xiao Lang was the dominant one. Xiao Lang playfully bit Sakura's lower lip. She moaned. Air was a primary necessity among human beings and for the second time, it is the only thing that keeps the two from continuously sucking each other's mouth. With the lack of it, they stopped, yet again, for the second time. Xiao Lang, however, still kept Sakura's face in between his hands and continue to lightly kiss her right cheek, then her right eye, her forehead, then left eye, her left cheek, and her lips. _

"_Did I tell you that you're such a good kisser?" Sakura said, panting._

"_Not yet, but I'm glad you think so 'cause if not, then my masculinity will be wounded" Xiao Lang said jokingly._

"_You're funny, too." _

"_So, does that make me your dream guy now?" he sarcastically asked._

_She laughed "You wish," as she lightly punched him. "I need to go now. I'm sure my mother is seething her teeth right now if she finds out I'm still not at the condo. See you tomorrow rather later as it is 3:18 a.m." she said, chuckling._

"_Okay. I'll pick you up at 2 p.m. … here?" he asked._

"_Yep. Good mor...night? Haha" Sakura said cheerfully as she went out of the car._

_He chuckled. "Yeah mornight ," he whispered, smiling as he sped up and drove to his mansion._

* * *

><p>Fate seems to be playing with the two newly acquainted people because just as Sakura thought of what happened in the last hours of her life, Xiao Lang also thought of it.<p>

He was currently cleaning two of his guns and was smiling. He really had a good time last night with Sakura. In fact, he was surprised with himself because whenever that sort of thing happens, he just flicks his fingers and then the person who disturbs him will be taken care of by his men. However, the moment he laid his eyes on Sakura, he was instantly hooked. Women these days don't held any innocence anymore, which was his criterion in looking for a girl. But then, Sakura has it. It was like she was the epitome of innocence and he was captivated by it. Call it corny, but he really was captivated. He even laughed and smiled the whole time he's with her. If Mei Lin saw him, he was dead sure that his cousin will surely pass out in disbelief because everyone knows him as a serious man and no one to be messed with. Just thinking about Sakura made him feel like a teenage boy all over again. And, admittedly, he was excited to see her again later. _"I think I'm at the chasing stage,_" he thought. His daydreaming was soon disturbed and stoic Xiao Lang emerged the moment someone knocked in his door, "Come in," he said sternly.

"Boss, I got it," said Riku. Riku is his informant. He gathers information and sells them at high price. He has a long red hair that is always ponytailed, and violet eyes. He's a dog when it comes to Xiao Lang. Whatever he asks, he never fails to get because aside from the plenty of money he gets from him, he also owe Xiao Lang his life. Xiao Lang was the one who saved him from the slums of what he considered to be as hell.

"Thanks. Just leave it there" Xiao Lang said as he resumed cleaning his guns.

"Uhh," Riku scratched the back of his head. "I don't mean to pry, boss, but this is the first time, maybe the only time you asked me infos about a woman, and a supermodel, at that" he asked. Riku is really confused. He wants to ask whether the woman is connected with Kaito Li, but is too scared to do so because he knew that his boss doesn't want to ever hear that man's name nor ever see him for the rest of his life.

"I'm interested in her" Xiao Lang said with finality. He felt uncomfortable talking about Sakura so he then changed the topic by asking "Is the car in good condition? I don't want any setbacks in picking them up later."

Riku seemed to get the idea that his boss doesn't want to talk about it so he just went along with him and said "Yup. I had your boy checked by Maki." Xiao Lang chuckled. It was their inside joke to call Xiao Lang's car his boy.

"Good. You can go now"

Riku saluted and said "Yes, boss"

Xiao Lang shook his head as he chuckled. Riku was one of the few that can joke around with him. After cleaning his guns, he went to the table near his door and opened up the folder Riku gave him. When he pulled the papers inside it, a huge smiling picture of Sakura greeted him. He touched the picture with adoration and stared at it for God knows how long. **(Creepy? Haha)** He found it that he likes Sakura's smile. It's very refreshing and again, innocent. He then read what was in the paper. The instant he saw her number in it, he immediately dialled it. His heart is pounding. "_Jeez. What am I? A highschooler? For fuck's sake, I'm already 24"_ he thought. After three rings, Sakura answered her phone.

"Hello? Sakura speaking"

"Do you always answer calls even if the number is not registered in your phone?" Xiao Lang asked immediately. He expected that she wouldn't answer it since she is a supermodel and gets a lot of stalkers, but he was surprised and… happy when she did.

"Who is thi – Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked. She perfectly remembered his voice. That sexy voice that haunted her dreams after their accidental meeting.

"Uhh yeah. I was just calling to see if you're still going later at my place? And, is it okay for it to be my place? We just met. You might think that I'm going to do something to you or-" he asked.

"Of course. And, yes. It's fine with me. I trust you. And besides I think it's better at your place. No paparazzi and bystanders and such. Uhm… By the way, how did you get my number? Only two people knew of this number." Tomoyo and Mr. Ki were the two that knows of this number and they were also her most trusted people.

"Really?" Sayoran asked, surprised when Sakura said she trusts him. "Regarding your number, I have ways…" he slowly said.

"Oh" Sakura said. It was the only thing that she can utter since she was shy to further push her question.

Xiao Lang noticed this and he immediately thought of another topic to discuss "How sad. I'm not the first one to know your number… only third…"

Sakura laughed. The atmosphere was back to being good again "At least you are now one of the few that knows it. Oh I gotta go. My manager is already here. See you at 2!" she said cheerily.

"Okay"

After Sakura hang up, he went to his bathroom to wash up and get ready for he was about to pick up his annoying cousins.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 1 p.m. when a private jet with a black <em>Li<em> inscribed near its tail landed at Tokyo Airport. And, it was also that time that Xiao Lang arrived.

A woman with jet black hair got off the jet followed by a night blue haired man wearing glasses. The woman seemed to be looking for someone as she cranes her head from side to side nonstop. She then spotted who she was looking for when she saw a black car and a man casually leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"Eriol! There he is! There he is!" she said excitedly.

The man, Eriol, chuckled "I can see him Mei. Jeez it's like it's been years since you last saw Xiao Lang."

Mei Lin pouted."So what? He's family. You know how I can't stand being away with family for a long time," she reasoned.

As the two continued to talk, Xiao Lang was looking at his watch. It is 1:10 p.m. already and it will take him thirty minutes to drive those two from here to their mansion and another thirty from his mansion to Sakura's condo. If he did just that, he will be ten minutes late in picking her up and he didn't want to be late. So the instant Mei Lin hugged him, he hugged back and said, "Hey, I'm going to pick up someone first before we head towards the mansion."

Mei Lin let go and Xiao Lang walked towards Eriol and man-hugged him. _(You know man-hug where men sort of shake their hands and bump their chest for a second hehehe)_

Just as Mei Lin was about to ask Xiao Lang, Eriol beat her to it, "Who are we picking up?"

"Sakura" Xiao Lang said getting in to the driver's seat.

Eriol and Mei Lin looked at each other. Their cousin is acting weird. Mei Lin was desperate to know so as she sat at the backseat, (Rebecca Black? Hahaha) she asked, "Who is Sakura? Is she the one you're with yesterday?"

When Eriol and Mei Lin got in, he then sped up and drive towards Tomoeda Towers.

"Yeah"

"You just met her?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah"

"Who is she?"

"I already told you, Sakura. What's with the questions anyway?" he asked irritably.

"Well, sorry for asking. Just be cautious. You know what that bastard Kaito did. We trusted him too much" Mei Lin said as she looked outside the window.

Xiao Lang gripped the steering wheel tighter. He doesn't want to hear that name again, even see the man. His thoughts went back to Sakura. He doesn't want to dampen his good mood by thinking of Kaito Li, the number one person in his _To Kill _list. It was a good thing that Eriol spoke because Mei Lin and he noticed that Xiao Lang's mood changed the moment Mei Lin uttered the name Kaito Li.

"Where are we headed to?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoeda Towers" Xiao Lang replied.

"Ooooh. She must be rich. I read in a magazine that only rich people and celebrities in Japan get to afford that place!" Mei Lin butted in.

"You have no idea" Xiao Lang said as he continued to drive.

* * *

><p>"And that's a wrap! As always, wonderful shots! I think I'm going to have a hard time choosing which photo to feature in the cover of Tokyo Times" the photographer said, looking at Sakura's pictures in his laptop.<p>

"That's my model," Mr. Ki said proudly. "I think you should choose this one for the cover…"

Sakura smiled and left the two continue their chatter. She was glad that the photo shoot was over. She then hurriedly went to the changing room and changed into a dress she recently bought. She was excited to see Xiao Lang and she also want to look her best for their 'date' later. Her best friend, Tomoyo, always reminded her that if she's going out with someone whose looks are to die for, then she should make an effort in dressing up. Too bad Tomoyo is still in England. She can't ask her for some advice in what to wear. _"But, in three days, Tomoyo will be back" _Sakura thought excitedly.

After dolling herself up, she went out only to be greeted by none other than Akio.

"What took you so long? Come on, your mom is waiting for you" said Akio.

"What are you, a bodyguard or something? And I'm not going with you. I have somewhere else that I need to go to" she said trying to get past Akio.

"Where?"

"None of your business" Sakura said coldly as she walked towards the elevator.

Since Akio is one stubborn guy, he followed Sakura and continues to pester her with questions about where she's going.

The elevator opened and Sakura went out as fast as lightning just to run away from Akio, but he seemed not to give up 'cause he grabbed Sakura's elbow, forcibly dragged her outside and called the valet to drive his car out.

"You're not going anywhere. Didn't your mother already call you last night and told you that we're going to see her today?" Akio said irritably. He was starting to get pissed at Sakura for constantly making up reasons just to avoid him. In fact, he was also getting impatient and rather tired at courting her. Yes, she already said No, but he was a man that doesn't give up until he gets what he wants.

"Let go of me, Akio! You have no right to manhandle me!" Sakura said

"No! You're going with me and I'm going to bring you to your mot-" Akio wasn't able to finish his sentence for Xiao Lang already greeted Akio's cheek with his left hook.

"Fuck! My face!" Akio shouted while holding his now swelling left cheek.

"She told you to let her go, didn't she?" Xiao Lang asked. He looked dead scary with his serious face and eyes that held the intent to kill. He then looked at Sakura and touched the arm that Akio grabbed so hard. "Does is hurt?" he asked.

Sakura was shocked. She momentarily looked at Xiao Lang and wished she didn't 'cause she swore that he looks like he was about to kill the next thing that will piss him. And that next thing is Akio. She didn't even notice his presence until Akio shouted. "No, I'm fine" she said.

Xiao Lang grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards his car and his cousin who seemed to enjoy watching the scene. Just as Xiao Lang opened the car door, Akio grabbed his hand.

"Where are you taking her, you fucktard?" Akio spat.

"Didn't she tell you? She's going at my place. Now, back off before your right cheek also swell" Xiao Lang threatened, roughly shoving off Akio's hand.

"No. She's going with me. We're off to see her mother" Akio tugged Sakura's hands from Xiao Lang's and this pissed him off greatly.

"I'm not going with you, Akio! I already planned this day to be with Xiao Lang" she reasoned out. Truthfully, she just want Akio to just go and leave them be because she was scared for Akio. Though she was always annoyed at him, she pitied him when Xiao Lang punched him.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes at the scene so she rolled down the window and said, "Drama 101, much? Hey you! Silver dude with a swelling cheek! Let her go already. You're so barking at the wrong tree right now! If you value your life, don't mess with my cousin"

"Syao-syao! I want to go home. My 7-inch heels are killing me! And look, Eriol's asleep" she added while closing the windows.

Sakura wondered who the girl was but when she mentioned cousin, she assumed that he's Xiao Lang's cousin. She then tugged her hands out of Akio's and walked towards Xiao Lang. She looked at him for a moment then she turned to Akio and said, "Just go home Akio. I'm not going with you nor am I going to see my mother. I'm going with Xiao Lang," she said with finality.

"What's he to you?" Akio asked while holding his cheek. He's now having a hard time opening his mouth for Xiao Lang really punched him hard.

Akio, Xiao Lang, and even Sakura herself was startled when she uttered her reply,

"He's my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>When Sakura said "<em>boyfriend," <em>Xiao Lang grabbed her hand and made her enter the car. He then looked at Akio, whose mouth is as huge as it can get in utter shock. Xiao Lang then entered his car and drove past Akio.

Akio regained his composure when the car zoomed past him. He then reached for his phone in his right pocket and dialed Chiyo's number.

"Hello. Where are you? Is Sakura with you?" The woman named Chiyo asked.

Akio is still holding his left cheek in absolute pain. Then, in irritation of hearing Sakura's name, he said, "The deal's off. She's got a boyfriend. And it's real, this time."


	3. catwalk iii: Secret boyfriend begins!

Hello, readers! Uhhh~ enjoy reading this chapter! And, thanks for those who sent reviews. :)

catwalk iii: Secret boyfriend begins!

* * *

><p>Chiyo, Sakura's stepmom stared at her phone as if it were alive or something. She can't believe it. She was supposed to meet Akio today with her bratty stepdaughter because the two of them were going to tell Sakura her wicked news – Sakura's arranged marriage with Akio.<p>

"That selfish little tramp!" she said with irritation. "She can't defy me! How dare she? Not when Touya's not around," she said getting a red dress from her closet full of designer's clothes. She was going to Akio's place to get more details on that boyfriend of Sakura's he's talking about.

* * *

><p>The ride towards the mansion was quiet. Both parties were still shocked over what Sakura said about Xiao Lang being her boyfriend. When they reached the gate, it opened automatically the instant it recognized Xiao Lang's plate number. He then drove along the driveway and stopped the car right in front of the mansion's main door. Just when the car stopped, Mei Lin grabbed Eriol's collar and wildly shook him to wake him up.<p>

"Eriol! We're here!" Mei Lin said. In fact, she did that to break the eerie atmosphere inside the car.

Eriol then stood up, and then he hit his head in the roof of the car. The three occupants laughed at the comical scene that Eriol displayed.

"Ow!" he said while roaming his eyes inside the car, looking for that extra voice he hadn't heard before. He spotted a face, a face that was plastered in a magazine he was reading in their private jet awhile ago.

"You're a model" he bluntly said, waiting for a reply to confirm his rather true assumption.

Sakura looked at Xiao Lang, as if asking for permission of some sort. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm Sakura Kinomoto" she said awkwardly. She really is uncomfortable right now, with the _boyfriend issue _still unresolved and all. Plus, she thinks that Xiao Lang's cousin, Mei Lin, hates her for she didn't even greet her or acknowledge her presence when she got in the car. Even Xiao Lang didn't utter a single intelligible word all throughout the ride so Sakura was contemplating whether what she said about him being her boyfriend made him mad or just mad.

"Woah Xiao, you should've said that we're going to pick up a model," Eriol said, currently wiping his mouth for any drools.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Meil Lin asked frantically.

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. He can't believe that his two cousins noticed Sakura's presence, just now. And, speaking of Sakura, he noticed that she is quite troubled. He knew that it had something to do with the stunt she pulled in order to shoo Akio, for good. Yes, Xiao Lang knew the moment she said that he's her boyfriend; he knew that she only said that to make Akio stop from pestering her. And in fact, he was kind of hurt at the idea of Sakura using him as an excuse of some sort. However, he also knew that Sakura didn't mean to use him against Akio.

Mei Lin's eyes popped out as soon as she heard that her name was Sakura Kinomoto because when the said girl got inside the car, Mei Lin paid no heed of any attention towards her, thinking that she might be just another whore that wanted to get a taste of her cousin. She jumped from her seat and she quickly grabbed Sakura's head to check if she is real or not.

"You really are Sakura! Oh My God! I'm Mei Lin! I'm sorry for ignoring you. I didn't get to get a good look at you awhile. I thought you're just another whore that wants to get with Syao-syao for protec-" said Mei Lin, voicing out her thoughts but was cut off when Xiao Lang spoke.

"Okay. That's enough Mei. I prefer you interview her in a more appropriate place" Xiao Lang said.

"Is inside the car like inappropriate?" Mei Lin asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Such a child, Mei" Eriol butted in, patting Mei Lin's head like a child. Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "What Xiao Lang meant is that the two of us should get out of the car and leave them so that they can talk" But then, since Eriol is a mischievous man and he always wants to get on Xiao Lang's nerves, he added "Oh and did I mention hold each other, kiss, I meant, French kiss each other, tear up each other clothes, fulfil each other's passionate desires…"

"Eew. You'd do that with my cousin?" Mei Lin asked Sakura jokingly, with disgust, clearly shown in her face.

Both Xiao Lang and Sakura blushed red. "Shut up, both of you and get out already. I'm sure you're both tired" Xiao Lang said.

Eriol put his hand in his chest and dramatically said, "Is that concern I hear from you, Xiao? What has this model done to you?"

"Yeah right" Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Tired my ass, dear cousin. You just want her for yourself," she added, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Eriol, as well, went out of the car. The two of them headed towards the main door, being greeted by a butler.

Sakura enjoyed watching the three interact. "_It seems that they were really close with each other," _she thought. Watching them made her yearn for Tomoyo and in fact, her brother, too. Her thoughts were then were disturbed when Xiao Lang spoke.

"Finally. Now, about what happened earlier, what are you going to do about the boyfriend stunt you pulled? " Xiao Lang asked, looking straight at Sakura.

Sakura gulped. Though Xiao Lang looks hot with his black pants, white shirt topped with a black leather jacket, he is pretty scary when he's serious. Right now, he bleeds sexiness. And Sakura can't seem to comprehend her thoughts well.

"Well?" Xiao Lang said, getting impatient for her answer.

"I said that so I that Akio won't bother me anymore. With you as solid proof, he will believe that I do really have a boyfriend." She reasoned.

"Isn't he a stubborn one?"

"Yeah, he is. But, after what you did to him, maybe he thinks that he can't compete with you. He looks macho and all but trust me, he's not as strong as he may seem," Sakura said, chuckling.

Xiao Lang smirked. "What if he tattletales? He seems like a guy who can't keep a secret."

Sakura pondered on this. _"He's right. I'm pretty sure right now he's already told what happened to my stepmother," _she thought.

"I'll think of something. I … I … I'll tell him that he's making up that story"

Xiao Lang laughed. "What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked irritably. She thought that it was a pretty good idea since most of the people that surround them also don't like Akio that much and that Chiyo will probably be the only one that will believe whatever he says.

"Sorry sorry. You sure don't look like someone that can't lie to me," he said.

"Of course I lie. I lie all the time," she said, proudly.

"Really? Then tell me what you think of me, right now, physically." Xiao Lang dared. He is confident in asking Sakura because he notices that she is constantly looking at his physique. And quite frankly, he enjoyed it rather boost his pride, even.

"You look normal to me," she said, not looking at Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang smirked. He is enjoying this little charade his having with Sakura. "Then why do you keep on glancing at me from time to time, huh?"

"I… I… I do not!" she denied. Truthfully, she was embarrassed at being caught.

Xiao Lang shook his head, "You're one stubborn lady, you know." He sighed. "Fine. I have hidden cameras surrounding here to prove your rather lustful glances at me…" he said, trying to get on the nerves of this fiery supermodel.

"Lustful? Squeeze me, but I'm in a modelling industry and I've seen finer guys," she said, sticking her nose up as that of royalty. Since she was hanging out with Mr. Ki a lot, she picked up some of the expressions he frequently says.

At the mention of "squeeze me," Xiao Lang's eyes darkened with lust. He instantly said, "Squeeze you? Where," while looking obviously at her chest. He disregarded what Sakura said about finer guys because he knew that she said that because she doesn't want to give up easily. Sakura blushed and she shyly covered her chest.

"This is getting out of hand," she said softly.

Xiao Lang noticed her discomfort and said what he thought was the best idea in order to help Sakura with her Akio issue, "Here's what I think you should do. You should just go with what you said, you know. Act like I really am you boyfriend."

"It's not that easy. Having a boyfriend is a big no for me. My stepmom forbids it and I don't want to get in her bad side." She reasoned.

"What are you, a minor? You're already 22. You should decide for yourself."

"You don't get it. I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend. My manager thinks it'll be a hindrance to my career and if my career goes downhill, Chiyo will never give me the title of our house. Plus, she said that I am not allowed to have a boyfriend unless it is someone who she sets me up with or someone who she approves of. And, I can't defy her. She knew I'll do anything to get my hands on that title. Our house meant a lot to me," Sakura remembered the fun times she spent together with her family in that house. That house serves some sort of a box that holds a lot of memories of Sakura, may it be sad or happy. So she is pretty determined in always doing what Chiyo wants so that she could have the title of their house back.

"So, is Akio the one that your stepmom approves of?" Xiao Lang asked, thinking of ways to help Sakura with her problem.

"Yes. You see, aside from being a model, Akio is the son of the most successful oil company owner in Tokyo so… you know the deal."

Xiao Lang thought of this and found Sakura's problem to be a piece of cake, "I can help you, you know. Just say yes."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked. She is curious. She doesn't know what Xiao Lang does for a living and she doesn't know if he can really help her.

"Just say yes and your problem will be over." Xiao Lang said coolly, casually leaning in his seat, and waiting for her answer.

"Just, what are you planning? Tell me," she asked.

"Aww. Where's the fun in it? If you say yes, your problem will be solved."

"Does it involve killing?" she asked. She was suddenly scared at the thought of Xiao Lang killing Akio and Chiyo. Though it'll surely solve her problem, which is the two, she wouldn't tolerate killing.

"No. Why have you suddenly thought of me killing them? Do I look like a murderer to you?" he asked. He wanted to know whether Sakura has an idea of who he really is.

"Uhm. No. It's just my imagination but I think you're involved with gang, mafia, or syndicate of some sort. Or or you seem an important person. I don't know. That's just my random thoughts," she said, laughing, to conceal her nervousness.

"Why do you think that?" Xiao Lang pushed. To say that he's enjoying this is an understatement. He was having a blast. Why? This lady beside him is interesting. The fact that she thought about him being in a gang amused him for she is right. However, she doesn't know it. He doubt that she researched on him because as far as he knows, Yukito, the guy responsible in concealing his identity and the members of the gang, blocked or deleted everything in the web that is about him or his gang.

"Well, remember at the club? I noticed the guys that were sort of guarding you or something. There was this guy who was leaning on the railing from the second floor, the guy from the dance floor, oh and the bartender, too. All of them were watching you. Well, more like guarding you. Freakin' creepy. But, what the hell, it's just my imagination. I believe you're a businessman. Right?"

"No. I'm what you assumed. I'm involved in a gang. Not just involved, I lead it." He said, watching Sakura's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Sakura visibly tensed but she regained her composure again. "You're so funny! You're just saying that to make me say yes," she chuckled nervously. "And, yes. There, I said yes," she said, not taking the matter seriously. She didn't believe Xiao Lang because the image of a gangster conjured in her mind was that of a typical gangster that wears an oversized jersey, has bling-blings all over their bodies, and has a bandana tied in their heads. And looking at Xiao Lang, he is nothing close to what Sakura is thinking of right now. She laughed. A heartily laugh.

Xiao Lang then reached for his phone and hurriedly dialled a number. "I've got a job for you. Come see me later," he said, shutting the phone.

"Who did you call?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A person who'll solve your problem for me," he said nonchalantly. "What's with the laugh?" he asked, referring to the laugh that Sakura did before he called someone.

"Oh. I just thought of you in an oversized jersey and a bandana in your head," she said, trying to contain her laugh. "I just don't think of you as a gangster. You don't look like one. Unless, you're not an ordinary gang...ster," she said, her words becoming more of a whisper as she looked into Xiao Lang, whose face is serious, deadly serious.

"I am, Sakura… I am." He said. "Now why don't we take this conversation up in our dining room? I'm pretty sure you're hungry," he said, getting out of the car and walking towards Sakura's side of the car to open the door for her.

Sakura was dumbstruck. What if she offended him? Was he going to kill her? What are the odds that he'll order his men to kill Akio and Chiyo since she said yes to him? But the thing that scared her the most is the fact that she isn't scared even if what he said about him is true. In fact, she was curious. She wanted to know more about the kind of life Xiao Lang has. _"Maybe this is the adventure I'm asking for?_" Oh boy, was she in trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted when Xiao Lang opened the door. She instantly went out.

"Are you scared of me now?" he asked as he led her to the dining room.

"Yes…" she said truthfully. She really is scared but mostly, thrilled.

Xiao Lang then turned around and looked seriously at Sakura. Sakura, however, stepped backwards, totally scared of the look Xiao Lang is currently sporting.

"Don't be. I'm not going to do anything to you," he said, his eyes showing sincerity as he offered his hands to Sakura. She looked at Xiao Lang's eyes and knew instantly that he meant what he said so she grabbed hold of his hands and let him led her to the dining room.

* * *

><p>The dining room was filled with seven guys and two girls who were wolfing down the food Wei, the butler, served them. They stopped eating when someone important, who is currently holding a hand that belongs to a famous person, stole their attention by clearing his throat, "Ehem."<p>

"Boss!" said Riku.

"Xiao Lang!" said Jin.

"Oniichan!" said Xiao Lin

"Yo Xiao!" said Maki.

"Syao-syao!" said Mei Lin.

"Beloved cousin!" said Eriol.

"Little wolf!" said Taki.

"Syaoran!" said Yukito.

"Oh fuck! Is that Sakura, the model?" asked Ren.

Those were what the occupants of the dining room said at the same time the moment Xiao Lang made his presence felt at the said room.

Xiao Lang groaned. He was expecting the dining room to be empty. He should've just led Sakura to his room and spend time in his veranda so as not to be disturbed by his moronic friends and relatives.

Sakura bowed and introduced herself. "Sorry for intruding. My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Ren slammed his hands at the table and dashed out of the dining room, running past Xiao Lang and Sakura. All of them were confused especially Sakura. _"Did I anger him?"_ she thought.

"Don't mind that shitty brat, Sakura. He's weird," Mei Lin said smiling. "Come and sit here with us," she offered.

Taki waved nonchalantly. "No need to introduce yourself. We all know you model-san," he said while grinning. Taki Li is half of the _Duo Dogs_. He stands at 6'1, 20 yrs. old, has a spiky bluish-purple hair, white complexion and black eyes. The Duo Dogs in the Black Li's are the scariest tag team ever created. They were named Duo Dogs because both Taki and Ren has fangs. Taki having one on the left while Ren on the right. Plus, these two always work side by side whenever Xiao Lang asks them to do or finish something for him.

"Woah Xiao Lang, you should've told me you're having a model over. I should've dressed in a more dashing clothes," Jin said, wiggling his eyebrows. Mei Lin then elbowed his side. "Ow. Just kidding, Mei, you know you're the only one for me, sexy," he said, putting his hands around her shoulder. Jin Wong is Mei Lin's fiancée and Xiao Lang's best friend. Jin stands at 6'2, 24 yrs. old, has a clean cut black hair with multiple earrings at both of his ears, and has a striking silver eyes.

"You know, I brought Sakura here to spend some time with her, not have all you talk to her," Xiao Lang said.

"Is this possessiveness I smell, dear cousin?" Eriol asked, playing with the food he can't finish.

Sakura flushed. She felt conscious all of a sudden for here she was sitting with people who seemed to be models themselves. The guys in the table could pass up as supermodels as were the two ladies. _"Who and what are they?"_

"Shut up," Xiao Lang said rather rudely.

A lady with a waist length hair and possesses the same colour as that of Xiao Lang's stood up, with a guy on her left assisting her. "We should give oniichan and Ms. Sakura some time alone," Xiao Lin said in a polite manner. Xiao Lin was Xiao Lang's twin sister. He was older than her by three minutes so she calls him oniichan. She is like the female version of Xiao Lang.

On the other hand, the guy, who assisted Xiao Lin as she stood up, was Maki Choi. He is also 6'2 tall, 22, has messy dirty yellow hair, and has midnight blue eyes. He is the one who check, fix, modify, and upgrade the vehicles they use.

Sakura looked at her and she noticed her baby bump. Xiao Lin saw her and smiled at her while holding her tummy. Sakura flushed and bowed her head, embarrassed at being caught for staring.

"If you have time, I'd love to get to know you more, Ms. Sakura," Xiao Lin said, hoping that she'd say yes because she thinks that Sakura is a nice girl and that she is a perfect match for his brother.

Sakura waved both of her hands frantically. "Sakura is fine. No need to add Ms.~ to my name," she said scratching the back of her head.

Xiao Lin giggled. _"She's adorable! She'll get along just fine with me and Mei,_" she thought. "Okay, Sakura. Jaa…" she said heading out of the dining room, with Maki following after her.

Mei Lin then stood up and followed after Xiao Lin and Maki. "Well, it seems that we should leave these two blossoming lovers."

Jin stretched his hands. "Xiao, don't do anything dirty to her," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mei Lin hit his head. "Stop with the bad puns already, you perv!" She then dragged her fiancée out.

"I should get going to," said Yukito, while stuffing more foods into his already full hands. Yukito Tsukishiro is the gang's computer master. He is as tall as most of the guys present in the dining room and always wears glasses.

"Me, too," said RIku, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"Taki, up for a game?" Eriol asked.

"Sure," Taki said, standing up. He knew that Eriol only asked him as an excuse to leave Xiao Lang and Sakura some alone time.

* * *

><p>With everyone gone, Xiao Lang and Sakura are seating side by side continuing their getting-to-know-each-other stage by eating what Wei served them.<p>

The atmosphere was quiet so Xiao Lang felt the need to break it by asking, "Do you want to ask anything?"

Sakura nodded. "Are you really in a gang?"

"Yes." Xiao Lang said, without batting an eye.

"How?" Sakura asked, creasing her forehead.

"I was born in to it. And, I'm currently the one leading it. We, the Black Li's control the underworld in Hong Kong. We own clubs, casinos, loan sharks, illegal car racing, you name it. Even the higher ups in the government fear us and they don't try to meddle with our business. However, the only thing that we don't tolerate is drugs. Even the time of our grandfather, they avoid doing it," he said. Xiao Lang is really interested in Sakura therefore he felt the need to tell her more about himself.

"If you're some sort of King in Hong Kong, then what are you doing here in Japan? Planning to extend your power here?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"I'm here to kill someone. Someone who did something unforgivable to me," Xiao Lang said darkly.

Sakura gulped. Xiao Lang, again, is scary right now. However, despite being scared, Sakura found his seriousness dangerously attractive and highly enticing.

"What are you going to do after that?"

"Me and the gang will go back to Hong Kong"

"Oh," Sakura said disappointedly. _"Why am I sad after hearing that he's going back? He's not from here in the first place. And, I've just met him."_ She thought.

"But it seems that I'll stay here for awhile,"

"Why?" she asked, reaching for the glass of juice but stopped midway when she heard him say

"Because it seems that a certain alluring supermodel caught my attention and I've decided that I want to know her more."

"What…?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Riku asked<p>

"Yes. He's not in Japan. We're misled," the guy on the other line said.

"Ok. I'm going to tell boss"

"Who's that, Riku?" Eriol asked, comfortably seating at the sofa in their living room while Taki is beside him watching the television.

"Yamazaki. He said that Kaito's not in Japan," said Riku.

"Then where is he?" asked Taki, his eyes glued to the t.v. but listening to what Riku is saying.

"I don't know. But, wow, Kaito sure is intuitive for instantly knowing that we're here," Riku said, shrugging.

"Intuitive my ass. I say there's a rat in the gang. And boy, am I excited to find out who it is," Eriol said, eyes glinting with mystique.

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Sakura asked, blushing.<p>

"You heard me," Xiao Lang said, smirking.

Sakura blushed, hundred times redder than the normal blush. "Hoe…," she said silently.

"Ho-e? What's does it mean?" Xiao Lang asked, finding it cute for Sakura to say it.

"Uhm. It's just my expression," she chuckled, proceeding to eat her dessert.

Xiao Lang is observing Sakura as she is eating her strawberry cake. As she is eating her cake, there was an icing stuck at the upper right corner of her lips. Xiao Lang couldn't contain the lust he's been holding in the moment he picked up Sakura awhile ago. She was wearing a white sundress that makes her look like an angel. So without thinking, Xiao Lang leaned forward and caught Sakura's lips with his, momentarily licking the icing, then sucking her upper lip. Sakura was caught off guard but when Xiao Lang started sucking her upper lip, she moaned.

Their playful kiss turned heated when Sakura opened her mouth and Xiao Lang probed it using his tongue. Sakura, too, shyly put her tongue inside his and started exploring it. Sakura then playfully sucked Xiao Lang's lower lip. Both of them were starting to get aroused when suddenly, Ren, dashed inside the dining room.

Ren Li is the youngest and most childish member of the gang. He is what completes the _Duo Dogs_. He is currently 18, has a spiky silver hair, and cross earrings in both of his ears. What is striking about him is his red eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Will you sign this! I've been you're number one fan ever since you were featured in my favourite magazine!" Ren shouted, holding out the magazine, _S&M, _with both of his hands.

Xiao Lang and Sakura instantly sprang apart the moment Ren showed up in the room. Ren's face turned white seeing rage in Xiao Lang's face. It seems that Xiao Lang is in his what you would call his _killing spree mode._

Ren visibly gulped. It is only now, that Ren noticed the passionate atmosphere he interrupted. "I'm sorry," he shouted, dashing out of the room, even faster than that of the road runner.

"Shitty brat," he grumbled. He was pissed at being interrupted with his heated kissing with Sakura.

Sakura chuckled. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

"Adorable? More like abominable!"

"Aww don't be like that. He just wants my autograph."

"He interrupted our kissing!" Xiao Lang said incredulously.

Sakura stood up and walked in front of Xiao Lang. she looked up at him and asked, "So, what are we, now?"

"Uhh.. We're humans, Sakura. You're a female and I'm a sexy male," said Xiao Lang, flashing his white teeth, and smiling stupidly.

Sakura hit his chest. "Be serious!"

"Ow! Woman that hurt! Are you sure you're a model, not a wrestler?"

"This is going nowhere! I'm heading out." Sakura said. She doesn't like to be made fun of especially when she's serious.

Xiao Lang grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "Come on, I'm just kidding."

Sakura pouted.

"What do you want us to be, Sakura?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I don't know. I told you, I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Pffft! And I already told you that I'm gonna help you with your stepmom and Akio issue. So, with them out of the picture, you're off the hook,"

"B-but the media… Don't you think that having a relationship with me will somewhat expose you and you're gang's identity?"

"Hmm. Good point," he said, instantly pecking Sakura's lips.

Sakura flushed. "We've just met and we're already acting like a couple, huh?"

"I just can't help it. You're lips are irresistible, babe. How about I become your secret boyfriend?" he asked.

"S-secret boyfriend?"

"You know, you tell the media that you're still single when in fact you're secretly indulging me, your secret boyfriend," he said suggestively.

"Don't you think we're going too fast? I mean, we've just met… like yesterday. Don't you think that we should wait awhile before we go too far?"

Xiao Lang snaked his hands around her waist, pressed her body against his. He leaned in more and whispered in her ear, "I don't like waiting. What's the use of waiting when we can get down to business right away," he said licking Sakura's right ear.

Sakura's knees turned jell-o and all she can do is hold onto Xiao Lang's shoulder as a support.

"Secret boyfriend, huh? I think it's a good idea," she whispered, tilting her head to the side to give Xiao Lang more access of her skin as he kiss her all the way down to her collar bone…

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? :)<p> 


	4. catwalk iv: A lot can happen

Longest chapter I've written so far. Enjoy reading it and drop some reviews, yes? :D I will highly appreciate it if you do so hihi~

* * *

><p>catwalk iv: A lot can happen in different places<p>

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA!" Jin laughed. "Fuck. Xiao Lang's killing me," he said, holding on to his aching stomach that hurt from laughing.<p>

Yukito sighed. He was in the control room monitoring any news regarding Kaito. The control room is full of computers and monitor screens, which shows everything that the hidden cameras can see. And currently, Jin is enjoying watching Xiao Lang and Sakura.

"_~there's a certain alluring supermodel that caught my attention…" _ Jin said, mimicking Xiao Lang's voice, and then laughed.

"You know, he's going to kill you when he found out that you're watchi-" Yukito shut up and instantly turned off the monitor that show the on goings from the dining area because the two blossoming lovers there are presently turning the room into that of a motel. Everyone in the gang always loves to make fun of each other, but they also know their limit and knew how to give each other some privacy. And right now, Jin and Yukito knew that watching the two _get down to business_ is not for them to watch.

"Show's over, Jin." Yukito said.

Jin whistled. "Xiao sure is one impatient bastard," he said, shaking his head amusingly. "I'm heading out, Yuki," he said, going out of the control room and heading towards the living room.

"Whatever," Yukito said, getting a bag full of chips and starting munching.

* * *

><p>" –orry! " Ren screamed, dashing inside the living room with the magazine still in his hands.<p>

"Who let the other dog out?" Eriol asked, leaning comfortably in the sofa.

Taki glared at Eriol and looked at his brother. "What's with the running? Planning on joining a marathon," Taki asked sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just don't go in the dining room," Ren warned, heavily breathing. He sat at the arms of the sofa.

"Why? Is he gonna bite our heads off or something?" Riku asked.

"More than just bite your head! He's going to dismantle your body!" Ren warned…

* * *

><p><strong>(Feel free to scroll down and skip this part if you're uncomfortable in reading lemon. Plus, I think it's kinda lame OTL. It's my first time writing lemon stuff so, spare me hehe :P)<strong>

"Ah!" Sakura moaned, when Xiao Lang thrust two of his fingers inside her.

She didn't know how she ended up under Xiao Lang, in his bed, and naked, at that. All she remembers was that they were making out in the dining room then the next thing she knew is that she is being pleasured by this guy above her, who was watching her as if she was a prey, then boom, there goes her memories.

"You're gorgeous," Xiao Lang said, panting. He kissed her hard while slowly pushing his fingers in and out of her, his other hand massaging her left breast. Sakura moaned. _"Oh God. Is this what I've been missing on?" _Sakura thought.

Xiao Lang then drew his fingers out of her, opening her legs more, and kneeled in front of her. Sakura slightly sat up, using both her elbows for support. Her eyes widened. _"How is that going to fit in me?"_ Sakura is new to this kind of thing. The most intimate deed she has done with a guy was a peck on the lips. Yes, she is already twenty-two and a virgin, at that. She believes in marriage over sex but seeing what she's doing now makes her a hypocrite and she couldn't care less. She didn't know that doing this could be fun, _"Even more if you do it with someone you're attracted to!" _she thought.

Xiao Lang smirked, seeing Sakura's reaction. He positioned himself at her entrance. When the tip reached her entrance, Sakura flushed. He looked into her and like a lightning, he kissed her hard, aggressively shoving his cock inside her, completely breaking her.

Sakura was completely taken off guard. She stilled. Her scream was swallowed by Xiao Lang. She dug her nails at the back of Xiao Lang, hard. _"Oh God. It hurts!" _she thought, a single tear falling from her right eye.

It was when Sakura stilled that Xiao Lang felt Sakura's innocence. He looked at her. Her eyes were completely shut. Her face showing hurt. "You're a virgin?" he whispered, totally mad at himself for just thinking about his needs. He didn't even consider being gentle with her. _"Great Xiao Lang! Now she thinks that you're an animal! Way to go in ruining her first time!" _he thought.

"We should stop," he said, slowly drawing himself out. But then Sakura stopped him. "NO!" Sakura said, more like shouted. "Don't you think that you should finish what you started?"

"But I hurt you," he said, wiping the tear away from Sakura's face.

She pouted. "No, you didn't know" she said silently.

Xiao Lang stared at her for a good minute. "But, tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" She nodded.

And so, as night came, the passionate lovemaking of the two continued. For a first timer, Sakura really did well for they did the deed four times. Xiao Lang was amazed at himself. He never had this strength to pleasure a woman, much more himself. Usually, when he reaches his climax, he'll just stop, not caring if his random partner was pleasured or not. But with Sakura, it's like his desire for lovemaking is insatiable. He was currently resting over Sakura, his head cradled by her bosom. He let all his weight down on her because she said that she doesn't mind and that he weighs just like a pillow. Plus, he was enjoying his current position, as well. Having to share body heat is quite enjoyable. Normally, after having had sex, Xiao Lang will just leave or sleep at his side of the bed. In fact, this is the first time he's shared body heat with someone. And he's glad that he's doing it now with Sakura. He moved his head to find a better position while Sakura tightened her embraced his head.

On the other hand, Sakura was feeling overwhelmed. Her first time was a blast. Though, literally her time hurt, the second time they did it, it felt heaven. Now, she can relate to what the other models are talking about whenever they're talking about sex while having they're makeup done during fashion shows. She caressed Xiao Lang's head. _"Am I a whore now?" _she wondered, frowning. She can't believe that she gave her innocence to a guy she just met. She sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" he asked. His voice completely vibrated through her chest.

"Am I a whore now?" voicing out her thought.

Xiao Lang hauled himself up and straddled Sakura. He touched her cheek. "No! Who told you that?" he asked, telling himself to add whoever tried to badmouth her in his _To Kill _list.

"Me. It's just that… we just met, you know. And, here I am, letting you do me, not only once…" she said looking away.

"Well, as long as I don't pay you, you're not a whore. How much were you, again?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura hit his arm. "I'm serious. I feel bad right now."

Xiao Lang creased his forehead. "Do you regret it?" he asked, feeling disappointed at the thought of Sakura feeling regret.

"No. It felt right, in fact… just what are your cousins going to think?"

Xiao Lang chuckled. "They'll be delighted, you know. The fact that I brought a model over made them ecstatic. And I'm pretty sure they'll throw a party when they find out that I screwed a model, a supermodel."

Sakura then stood up, accidentally smacking her head with Xiao Lang's.

"Ow!" both of them said at the same time.

Sakura was the first one to regain her composure back. "So, is what we've done screwing to you?" she asked, angrily.

Xiao Lang is still nursing his forehead when he heard what she said. "What? No. It's just a joke, Sakura. Jeez."

Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Xiao Lang held her face in between his hands. "You're not a whore, Sakura. You don't sleep with all of the guys. What we did was something both of us were aware of and as long as we're not hurting someone… don't tell me you like someone? " he suddenly asked.

"No. There is no one," she said, brushing off some hair that covers Xiao Lang's eyes.

"Then, there you go. As long as we're not hurting anyone and we're highly attracted with each other, then, I think that there's nothing wrong with what we did," he assured her.

Sakura seemed convinced. _"He's right. We're not hurting anyone. I know I'm not hurting anyone,"_ she thought.

"You're not with someone, right?" she then asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm not a bastard, Sakura. I look like one but I'm actually loyal when it comes to my girl," he said, a little hurt that Sakura thinks so lowly of him.

"I'm sorry. I tend to overreact over things…" she said.

"You're telling me. Is your head made of steel? I think I'm going to have a bump in my forehead." He babbled.

Sakura giggled. To make up for her overreaction, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Xiao Lang was shocked at first, but then smiled knowing that this kiss will soon lead into their fifth time. _"To hell with exhaustion!"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Mei Lin and Rin (Xiao Lin; it's her nickname :P) were laughing as they made their way into the mansion's abnormally huge garage filled with racing cars and different modified high end cars of different colors.<p>

"Maki, where are you? I've got some snacks here!" Rin shouted.

A guy, Maki, then appeared from under a car where Mei Lin and RIn stopped, holding a wrench and looking dirty.

Both Mei Lin and RIn shrieked and stopped when they've noticed that it's Maki. "Don't scare us like that, shithead!" shouted Mei Lin.

"It's not my fault. You should get used to this look if you're going to barge in my territory…" Maki grumbled, dusting off dirt in his clothes.

"What are you grumbling about?" Mei Lin asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing." He said. He looked at Rin and smiled. "What are you doing here? The doctor said that you should rest during afternoons, right?" he said, concerned filling his voice.

"How could you rest if you're neighbouring room is noisily shagging it up like bunnies? " Mei Lin butted in, rolling her eyes.

Maki creased his forehead. "You mean, Xiao Lang?"

"Yes. I think oniichan is smitten with Sakura. I think he can't help it. She's really gorgeous," she said giggling.

"Totally agree! This is the first time he's brought a woman over and do her in his room. The Xiao Lang I know do ladies in hotels or motels," she said, laughing.

Maki smacked his forehead. He didn't want to talk things like this with women, much more with RIn. "Okay, okay, enough with Xiao and model-san. Just what are you two doing here?"

RIn was about to open her mouth to say something but for the second time, Mei Lin beat her to it.

"Little miss preggers over here wanted to give you some snacks… I just accompanied her." Mei Lin said.

Maki and Rin both flushed and looked away.

"Well? Blushing like two high school sweethearts won't get things done over!" Mei Lin said, impatiently tapping her foot nonstop.

"Maki, I made this cake for you," she said, blushing.

"Uhh~ Thanks. But, I can't eat it right now, "he said, showing her his hands, which is currently dirty.

"Then, I'll feed you," RIn said quickly.

"Oh my God! I can't stand you two! Too much sweetness!" Mei Lin shrieked as she headed outside, leaving the two alone to have time for themselves.

Maki and Rin followed Mei Lin with their eyes. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Mei sure is fiery," Maki said, shaking his head amusingly. Rin nodded.

* * *

><p>Xiao Lang and Sakura were cuddling when someone rudely knocked on Xiao Lang's door.<p>

"Xiao! It's already dinner time. Do you think you can hold up devouring Sakura until later?" a guy asked.

Sakura flushed. Xiao Lang cursed. "Fuck that Jin," he cursed. He got up wearing his boxers and turning to her.

Sakura sat up, drawing the sheets to cover her chest. Xiao Lang sat in the bed and touched her cheek. "Let's get something to eat, Sakura."

She nodded. "Uhm~ Xiao, where's my dress?"

Xiao Lang's smile disappeared. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

He stood up, picking up her sundress. Sakura looked horrified at seeing her ripped sundress.

"Don't you know how to undress a woman?" she asked.

"Of course I do! It's just that… why does your dress have to be complicated?"

"Oh my God! What am I going to wear? I can't go down wearing one of your shirts, mister! It's so inappropriate!"

"Well, what do you suggest? Go down naked?" he asked sarcastically.

"I can't believe you! You're at fault and here you are smart-mouthing me!"

"Just wear one of my shirts. It's not that bad."

"No." she said, crossing her arms in her chest to show her defiance.

Before Xiao Lang can utter a word, his door slammed open, revealing Mei Lin and a distressed RIn behind her.

"Mei? Rin? What the fuck? Don't know how to knock?" Xiao Lang said. RIn flinched for she is always scared whenever his brother is pissed.

"What are you two still doing? Dress up! The food is waiting downstairs!" Mei Lin scolded Xiao Lang and Sakura.

Rin saw what Xiao Lang is holding, suddenly understanding the situation at hand and asked, "Don't you have something to wear, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. Mei Lin's eyes then glinted with mischief, instantly going over Sakura's side and dragging her outside the room while Sakura tightened her hold of the sheets to cover her body. "Hoeeeeeee!" she screamed.

Xiao Lang stood in his place, stupefied. "What just happened?"

Rin nervously chuckled. "I guess there won't be any girls available at dinner tonight," she said backing up slowly until she reached the door, and then dashed out for her life.

* * *

><p>Mei Lin securely locked the door when Rin got inside. "Is he mad?" Mei Lin asked.<p>

"Oh mad-mad. You don't just steal from a possessive child his favourite toy," Rin said, as a matter of fact.

Just before Mei Lin could utter a word, there was someone banging her door. "Mei! Rin! What are you doing with Sakura?" he shouted

"Oh come on, Syao-syao! We just want to have a girl bonding with her. You know,… a soiree! Jeez." Mei Lin said rolling her eyes.

"Well, what is she doing right now?"

"She's taking a shower. I asked her to wash off your stench over her. She reeks of you." Mei Lin said, scrunching her nose up.

"Look, oniichan, we just want to get to know her," Rin said, hoping that his brother to just leave them be.

Xiao Lang sighed. "Fine! But, don't do anything funny to her," looking at the closed door and hesitantly going to the dining area.

* * *

><p>"What's with the glum look?" Yukito asked when Xiao Lang appeared in the dining room.<p>

Xiao Lang glared at him and heavily sat down at the table.

"Where are the ladies?" Riku asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Ren asked, excitedly. He was ecstatic to have dinner with Sakura, not literally though.

"She's with Mei and Rin. Apparently, they locked her up in Mei's room and decided to spend some time with my Sakura," he said irritably. He didn't notice himself saying the word 'my' until Eriol spoke.

"My? My, my, my… possessive much, dearest cousin?" Eriol said.

Jin chuckled. "Not just possessive, he's also the hopeless romantic guy! You should've seen him, right, Yuki?" Yukito, however, just ignored Jin and continued to eat the steak Wei prepared for them. He doesn't want to be the receiving end of Xiao Lang's anger by involving himself with Jin's stupidity.

Jin then cleared his throat. _"~there's a certain alluring supermodel that caught my attention… I want to to know her more!"_ he mimicked Xiao Lang's voice and laughed so hard. "Can you believe he said that," he said, still laughing.

Everyone laughed hearing this. Xiao Lang blushed, tomato red.

"I see there's a Ted Mosby in the gang" Eriol said, chuckling.

"You're totally whipped, boss!" said Riku

"What are you, a love-struck high school boy or something?" Taki asked, joining Jin in his laughing.

"Is that how you got Sakura, with your cheesy line? Well, I'll be damned!" Ren said, also laughing.

Maki and Yukito just shut their mouths and focused on finishing their dinner seeing that Xiao Lang is dangerously pissed right now. Maki and Yukito are the most level headed and mature people among the group.

"You should've seen it! He and Sakura were like in a romantic mov– " Jin wasn't able to finish his taunting because he shut up the moment a fork, as fast as lightning, swoosh past above his head, completely hitting the wall, and leaving some crumbs of painting to fall.

"If you can't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you," he said darkly.

Eriol, Riku, Taki, and Ren instantly shut their mouths. They know about Xiao Lang's short amount of temper and boy they sure don't want to deal with him when he's pissed.

"Oh come on. It's just a joke. Jeez" Jin said.

"Boo! Such a party pooper, couz," Taki said.

Xiao Lang ignored what Taki said and proceeded in eating dinner.

"By the way, Yamazaki called. He said that Kaito's not here," Riku said.

Xiao Lang stilled. "What?" he whispered harshly.

"We're surprised to. I think someone from the gang tipped off Kaito that we're here," Eriol said, adjusting his glasses.

Xiao Lang thought for awhile. "Taki, Ren, find out who it is and catch whoever the fuck is shitting with us," Xiao Lang ordered.

Taki and Ren nodded, instantly standing up and leaving their food, untouched. Then Ren asked, "Do we have to bring him to you?"

"No. You can do whatever you want with that bastard."

Taki and Ren high-fived and dashed out of the room to get ready and do just exactly what Xiao Lang said.

"Riku, I want you to do something," Xiao Lang said. His voice ringing with authority.

"Search on more cheesy lines for you to use on Sakura? On it!" Riku said while saluting. Eriol and Jin snickered. Leave it up to Riku to joke around Xiao Lang even when he's serious.

"Is 'fuck off and just do what I tell you,' a good cheesy line?" Xiao Land shot back.

Riku chuckled. "Jeez. You're so hot-tempered."

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I want you to do something about Akio and Sakura's stepmom."

"Is Akio that gay guy, Mei was telling me, you punched?" Eriol asked.

Xiao Lang nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Riku asked, flexing his fingers as if getting ready for a fight.

"Scare them. Blackmail them. Just get them off Sakura's case. And, get the title of Sakura's house from her stepmom," Xiao Lang said.

Riku stood up. "Piece of cake," he said, leaving the room.

"So, what are we going to do? Kaito's not here," Jin asked.

"I say, we stay here. I have a feeling that someone's just playing with us," Eriol said.

"How sure are you?" Maki asked.

"Because I watch a lot of films and these things happen usually," Eriol said as if lecturing a child.

Maki, Jin, and Yukito sweat dropped. Though Eriol is the most knowledgeable in the gang, he sometimes acts and says weird things.

Xiao Lang cleared his throat. "Eriol's right. We stay here and wait for Kaito to show himself. I have a feeling that he's really here in Japan," he said

* * *

><p>Sakura went out of the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her petit body. Her skin glowed from the hot shower she had.<p>

"Um. Mei Lin, I'm done," she said timidly.

Mei sprang up from her bed and hurriedly went to Sakura. Then, she dragged her into her closet with Rin following them. _"Is it me or is she dragging me a lot?"_ Sakura wondered.

"Oh. I'm so happy. I want you all to try these dresses!" Mei Lin said excitedly.

"Hoe…" Sakura said. She still is processing what is happening. _"She's like Tomoyo!" _

"She's a human, Mei. Not a doll," Rin said, feeling pity for Sakura.

Mei Lin pulled out a little black dress. "Ooooh… wear this, Sakura. I'm sure Xiao Lang will be drooling when he sees you in this," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hoe… But, we're going to eat downstairs. No need to lend me this dress. Just house clothes are fine," she said smiling.

"Oh, but I changed my mind. We are going clubbing!" Mei Lin said, running around her closet and throwing clothes everywhere. Aside from annoying, Mei Lin tends to be fickle-minded, too.

Rin and Sakura looked at each other.

"You're not serious, are you?" Rin asked.

"Of course I am. Clubbing is the best way for us to have a nice time with Sakura. Plus, I'm aching to dance," she reasoned, moving her butt side to side to the tune of a nonexistent techno music.

"But oniichan won't allow us and besides I'm pregnant," Rin said, holding her three-month old tummy.

"Who says pregnant woman can't have fun?"

"Uh~ Maki?" Rin said, unsurely.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a kill joy. We're going to celebrate because we've got Sakura now as our new sister!"

"Hoe! I'm your…sister?" Sakura asked, surprised and delighted at the fact that Mei Lin and Rin warmed up to her easily and wanted her to be their friend, much more, sister.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Of course, dear. After what happened between you and my cousin, which is like an initiation, mind you, I consider you as our sister," she said, enthusiastically.

Sakura blushed, holding on to towel more tightly.

"Fine. What if Sakura and I decided to go? It's not like oniichan's going to allow us. It's just implausible," Rin said.

"Oh, he's going to say yes, Rin. He will," Mei Lin said, laughing like an evil witch.

Sakura and Rin gulped, looking at each other, and at the same time thinking what Mei Lin's next move will be.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the deal's off?" Chiyo asked.<p>

Akio is currently holding a pack of ice against his left cheek because it still hurt like hell. Plus, the nagging of Chiyo is also adding to his irritation.

"Look at my face! Sakura's boyfriend did this, okay?" he said, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Just because someone punched you, you're backing of in the arranged marriage?" she asked, incredulously. _'What a wimp' _Chiyo thought.

"No! I'm still going after Sakura. However, I'm doing it myself," he spat. "I'm not going to give you my share in my dad's company, you know! I can get Sakura for free and without having to pay you! I'm sick of your stupid schemes! Old hag!"

Chiyo was stomped. She can't believe that her dream of becoming richer is disappearing right before her eyes. "You think you can get her, huh?" she challenged. "Well, think again 'because I still have Sakura wrapped under my fingers," she said walking out of Akio's penthouse.

Akio watched her leave his penthouse and despite his swelling cheek, he decided to go to a nearby club to cool his head off. "_Might as well use my injury to get sympathy from the ladies and get laid,_" he thought.

* * *

><p>The scene that Naoko walked into made her laugh. Mr. Ki, Sakura and her manager, is literally pulling his hair off his head and screaming profanities in front of the television.<p>

Naoko cleared her throat. Mr. Ki looked at her. "Have you contacted her already?"

She shook her head. "Nope. She's not answering. Give Sakura some slack. I think it's time for her to experience some loving anyways. Besides, she's 22."

"Loving, you say? Over my dead body!" Mr. Ki shouted. Earlier, he watched a random news program and much to his surprise, it's about his favourite model, Sakura, whom was spotted getting out of the car, and not her own car. Now, the media speculates that the young supermodel is currently hiding something. And that something is something that they've been dying to know ever since Sakura's career in modelling started booming.

"Oh come on, Mr. Ki, she has a heart. What if she falls in love? You can't stop that," Naoko said.

"Having a relationship is going to ruin her career and yours, too, dear. They're just distractions. Once you have boyfriends, you'll lose focus in what you're doing best, which is to model." Naoko opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Ki spoke first.

"And I'm not allowing you two to waste your wonderful career!"

"But don't you think that in our case it will somehow help us be more popular? You know how people love to dig the romantic lives of models. " Naoko reasoned.

"I don't care. If ever Sakura really has something or someone she's hiding, I'm going to find out about it. AND, in case she has a boyfriend, as what the media assumes, I'll break them apart no matter what. I won't let her fruitful career be destroyed in an instant! Na-uh! I won't allow it!" Mr. Ki said, heavily breathing.

Naoko smacked her hands into her forehead and shook her head. "Oh boy," she said.

* * *

><p>Mei Lin, RIn, and Sakura showed up in the dining room all dolled up and looking smoking hot. Jin spat the juice he's currently drinking when he saw Mei Lin in a short red tube dress and in a 7 inch black stiletto. Even Maki is stunned when he saw Rin in a short v-cut midnight blue dress. The dress is tight around her chest, emphasizing her bountiful bosom while it is hanging loosely downward, hiding her baby bump. On the other hand, Xiao Lang is gobsmacked, too, for he is openly gaping at Sakura, who is wearing a black backless dress. The dress showed her smooth white back and it emphasized her already long lean legs.<p>

Eriol raised his eyebrows. "Going somewhere, ladies?"

"We're going to the club," Mei Lin said. "And, we're taking the Black X2000." **(LOL, sorry for the corny made-up car name :P)**

"And what makes you think that I'm letting you drive it, much more, let you go to the club," Xiao Lang asked sternly.

Maki, who seemed to be drooling at Rin's overall appearance, finally regained his composure when he heard the word Black X2000. "Oh no, not my masterpiece. No way am I letting you trash it. And why is Rin coming with you? She's pregnant for God's sake!" Maki said.

"We're not going to trash it, Maki. What? Can't pregnant people have some fun?" Mei Lin said, rolling her eyes.

Xiao Lang looked at Rin and Sakura, who were watching Mei Lin answer back to all of the guys in the room just so they could go to the club. "Did Mei Lin pressured you into agreeing with her stupid idea?" asking his sister and Sakura. He knows that Mei Lin is always the mastermind behind the out of the blue going-outs and such.

Sakura and Rin looked at each other, and then at Xiao Lang and violently shook their heads no, afraid of Mei Lin's wrath.

"Oh come on, Syao-syao… I just want to have some girl time with my girls; you know… would you deny your favourite little cousin, your pregnant sister, and your model girlfriend this night to get to strengthen our bond?" she asked, showing her puppy eyes knowing that Xiao Lang can't say no to her.

Xiao Lang choked on the water he's drinking when Mei Lin mentioned 'girlfriend' while Sakura cleared her throat. Immediately after that, Xiao Lang and Sakura accidentally looked at each other and then looked away, both of them feeling shy.

Eriol laughed watching Xiao Lang and Sakura amusedly. "Really, guys? Acting like two in love high school teenagers? Classy. Real classy," he sarcastically said.

Xiao Lang glared at him. Then, Eriol spoke again. "Hmm. Here's what I think. The three of you can go…"

Mei Lin jumped in joy. "Yes!"

"…however, we're going with you" Eriol added.

Mei Lin's smile instantly disappeared. "No boys allowed, you doofus."

"Then no club and no Black X2000," Xiao Lang said agreeing with Eriol.

Mei Lin contemplated on this. If both Xiao Lang and Eriol agreed on something, it will be hard on changing their minds. Plus, she's tired of pleading with them. She sighed. "Fine!" Mei Lin said, heading out of the room. "Come on Sakura, Rin!"

* * *

><p>"Moshi Moshi. Sakura here! Hoeee! Please leave a message after the beep!" *Beep*<p>

A young lady with a wavy waist length black hair sighed. She closed her eyes, hiding her purple eyes. She then spoke.

"Sakura, I'm arriving at Tokyo Airport at around nine in the morning tomorrow. Pick me up? I have good news to tell you," she said smiling. But her sweet smile quickly vanished when she added, "and, a bad one, too."

"Passengers in Flight 175 England to Tokyo, Passengers in Flight 175 England to Tokyo, please board your assigned plane," the intercom said, twice.

The woman, Tomoyo, sighed. "Okay. I gotta go now. I'm going to expect you there, okay? Hugs and Kisses," she said, shutting her phone and heading towards her assigned plane.

* * *

><p>"Let's dance, Sakura!" Mei Lin said, standing up. The gang – Xiao Lang, Eriol, Maki, Jin, Mei Lin, Rin, and Sakura, are currently in the VIP section of the high end club in Tokyo that only celebrities and elites can enter. The said club, Clamp Club, is jam packed with many people.<p>

Sakura stood up and followed Mei Lin in the dance floor. Xiao Lang frowned. He was seating beside Sakura and dancing is not in his mind when he agreed to accompany the girls in the club. He wanted to enjoy and have a good time with Sakura. "Have a little kiss here and there, make out in the bathroom," he thought. He then stood up and tailed behind Sakura. _"With what she's wearing, I'm sure perverts will come to her like flies,"_ he thought bitterly. Eriol watched him stood up and he instantly knew that Xiao Lang's going to the dance floor and watch over Sakura. He chuckled.

"You're so whipped, like a boss!" Eriol taunted, laughing.

Xiao Lang glared at Eriol and just gave him the finger. He then started to head towards the dance floor. Eriol shook his head while reaching for a glass of scotch. "Aren't you going to watch over Mei Lin?" he asked, glancing at Jin, who is busily gulping down glass after glass of vodka, making him seem like he was deprived of drinks for a long time.

Jin looked at him. "Nah, my woman can handle herself. She can tussle and even beat me – in bed!" he said chuckling. Eriol cracked a smile and drank his scotch.

"Since you mentioned her, I'mma go and dance with her," Jin said, standing up.

"You know, you should find yourself a lady," said Maki. He was sitting beside Rin, who is dozing off since its past twelve a.m. already. Maki noticed this and put his arm around her shoulder. He then let her head use his shoulder as a pillow.

"I already have. But, I left her," Eriol said, looking serious. Whenever he gets drunk, he tends to talk about he's personal problems.

"Then, get her back."

Eriol frowned hearing what Maki said. "I can't. She's already engaged"

Maki sighed. "She's still available, you know. They're just engaged, not married." Maki said, wanting Eriol to pursue the woman they're talking about because the Eriol he knows and grew up with is not a quitter.

Eriol closed his eyes for a moment as if remembering something. Then he spoke, "I know. But she hates me. You should've seen her face when she said that to me. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Then you're stupid for leaving her in the first place," Maki said.

"I know. And, I regret over leaving her," he said seriously.

* * *

><p>"So, here's where that Akio, huh?" Riku said, talking with himself. Riku walked in the club straight, without having to deal with the strict and strong bouncers.<p>

"Aww dude come on? We've been in this line forever! Why'd you let that guy in easily?" some random guy shouted.

The bouncer just smiled like he knows something that they don't know. "Because he's tight with the boss," he said calmly.

* * *

><p>"Shake that ass, Mei," Sakura shouted.<p>

Mei Lin winked at her and she walked up to the stage, where the DJ is doing his thing, and started dancing there. She started dancing sexily that all of the guys started drooling for her. Even the DJ is having a hard time focusing on the music he's playing because of the distraction Mei Lin is doing. Sakura laughed. _"Mei is so wild,"_ she thought.

Sakura is still in the dance floor when someone snaked his hands in front of Sakura's waist and started to grind his groin in her butt. Someone licked her right ear and whispered, "So, here's where you are. I've been looking for you"

Sakura's eyes widened, hearing that oh so familiar voice she hates. She turned around and looked at the guy. "Akio," she murmured.

"You're so beautiful," he said grabbing hold of her face and attempting to kiss her. Sakura prevented the kiss by punching him – his right cheek, this time. "Get away from me. You're drunk!" She was about to add more injury to Akio's already bleeding nose when another guy snaked his hands, again, in front of her waist and pressed her back in his finely chiselled chest. She started fighting back so she could free herself but the guy held her firmly in place. She then blushed when the guy whispered to her "Calm down, Sakura. Let Riku handle him." The guy then licked the side of her neck "You taste so good," he whispered in her ear.

"Xiao Lang," she murmured.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you, bitch!" he spat cradling his new swelling cheek. He regained his composure back and looked at Sakura. However, the sight that greeted him only enraged him more. Akio then charged at Sakura but wasn't able to do so because suddenly, someone put his arms around his neck and started choking him.

"Here you are. Oh, hey boss!" Riku said. "Look, I caught him already," he added, proudly.

Xiao Lang just nodded at him. "You know what to do," he said, grabbing hold of Sakura's hands and leading her out of the club.

Akio is trying to pry off the arms of the guy named Riku around his neck but he can't. Riku's grip around his neck is strong. "Let me go, bastard!"

Akio stepped on Riku's foot and started to run for it when his jacket was caught. "Oh no you don't. I still have that Chiyo to deal with so I need to finish you off today," Riku said darkly, dragging Akio harshly out to the back of the club...

* * *

><p>Pardon the grammatical errors. After finished this chapter, I immediately uploaded it at FF :)) (excited much) So yeah, I didn't bother looking for errors and such hihi~<p>

So, what do you think? Tell me! Tell me! (.) *genki mode*


	5. catwalk v: Xiao Lang's true nature

Ohai~ people! Zup? I've re-read the last chapter I've written and noticed a lot of grammatical errors. As in, a lot. Anyways, this is my last giveaway chapter :))) The reason I'm updating almost every day is because I'm making the most of the days left in my summer vacation. So, since a new semester will start TOMORROW *dies*, my updates will be irregular. Maybe my updates will be in 2-4 weeks after I uploaded a new chapter.

To all the reviewers: Thanks for your comments, suggestions, and recommendations! I really appreciate it :D

Uhm… For those who are wondering why Sakura and Xiao Lang easily hooked up with each other: I like to rush things between Sakura and Xiao Lang so much so that I kind of disregarded the "I-must-get-to-know-him/her-first-before-I-get-it-on-with-him/her" thing. So, yeah… in a way, my story disregards social norms and is sort of weird, I think. XD

* * *

><p>catwalk v: Xiao Lang's true nature<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Xiao Lang said quietly.<p>

"Thanks," Sakura responded. It was exactly one in the morning and all of them were wasted except for her and Xiao Lang. Maki and Rin already went home earlier so the three idiots – Eriol, Jin, and Mei Lin, were left for the two of them to take care of.

"So… thanks for dropping me," she said while nervously chuckling.

"Yeah," he said, not knowing what to say.

Both of them stared at each other. They seem to be memorizing how each other looks. However, their staring contest was soon interrupted when Eriol spoke. "We're not here. Just kiss each other and pretend we're not here"

Sakura blushed. Xiao Lang groaned. Expect Eriol to ruin the mood in all ways he possibly can.

"Um. So… I'll go now," Sakura said, awkwardly getting out of the car.

"I'll call you," Xiao Lang said. She nodded and walked up straight to the entrance of Tomoeda Towers. Xiao Lang waited for her to get inside before he left and sped up.

"_I'll call you,"_ Eriol mimicked. "I'm pretty sure you will, you pretty boy!" Eriol cooed.

"If you're not drunk right now, I would've kicked your ass"

"You wouldn't do that because you love me." Eriol thought for a moment. "Oh my god! You love me! I'm a man and your cousin. If you love me, a guy, then, you are gay! … incest … manwhore… Sakura…" Eriol continued to babble random stuffs as if he's crazy.

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes and ignored his wasted cousin. He reached for his phone. "Wei, I want you to prepare something for hangovers. I've got three wasted people. Oh and a tranquilizer, too, for Eriol."

* * *

><p>Riku harshly shoved Akio against the wall. Akio hit the back of his head pretty hard. "Ow!"<p>

When he recovered, he saw two guns pointed at his body – one at his head, and the other one at his chest, straight to his heart. Seeing this made his eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he said nervously, putting both of his hands up, and cold sweat is starting to form in his forehead.

Riku just looked at him coldly and pulled the trigger of the gun pointed at Akio's head. "Okay. I'll just get down to business right away. You know Sakura, right?"

Akio nodded quickly.

"You see, my boss is quite fond of her. And, he doesn't want pests like you bothering he –"

Akio butted in. "S-Sakura? What's she got to do with you?"

Riku sighed. "As I was saying, my boss wants you to stop bothering her and in fact, he wants you to cut off any ties you have with her, forever."

"I can't do that. She's mine. We've known each other longer!"

Riku darkly chuckled. "Defiant are we?"

"Besides you don't scare me! After this, I'll have you arrested. You don't know my dad! He's powerful and influential!"

"Oh? How can you have me arrested if I'm going to kill you now?"

Akio widened his eyes. "You can't do that! Help! Someone!" Akio desperately screamed.

Riku laughed, a taunting laugh. "Aww. No one will help you. Haven't you noticed that people inside the club didn't give you even an ounce of glance? Wanna know why?"

Akio is becoming more scared at hearing what Riku would say next.

"…Because you're partying at the wrong club, asswhole." Akio's eyes widened. "You just don't go and party all you want at someone's turf," Riku said. "And don't you try and disregard what I want you to do. They don't call me Riku the Reaper for nothing." He smirked. "I'm an informant. So, I know all about you." he said, in a sinister way. "I could kill you while you're sleeping, while you're eating, while you're in the middle of strutting your ass at some fucking fashion shows, or even while you're _jacking off_…" he said, smugly. "And don't even dare say that you're father is influential and all that shit… because I'm not afraid. You're the one who should be scared. In fact, you're lucky it's not my boss who's dealing with you right now. If he is, you'll be dead before you even had the chance to beg for your life…"

Akio seemed to take in his mind all the threats that Riku said. And boy, is he shaking from extreme fear. He can't speak. He was never this scared in his whole life. He gulped audibly when RIku triggered the gun pointed straight at his heart.

"So… will you be a good boy and do what I told you? I sure don't want to dirty my hands by kil–"

Akio nodded his head up and down furiously, silently telling Riku that he'll do as he says.

Riku raised he's eyebrows. "Mute now, are we," he said chuckling. He then stepped backwards but still keeping the guns pointed at Akio.

"Then, do it now. If you're still in front of me at the count of three, I'll blast you're head off."

Akio's eyes bulged out of its socket.

"Ichi…"

After hearing 'Ichi,' he then dashed and ran for his life, screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Riku laughed. "That was fun"

A guy hiding in the shadows approached Riku. The guy whistled. "You're scary, Riku"

Riku turned to see the guy. He grinned. "Yo! Yamazaki. I didn't know you're watching. Did you enjoy it?" he jokingly asked.

"Yeah. You're wicked. I believe the guy even wethis pants."

"Anyways, I still have one to deal with. Wanna tag along?" Riku asked.

"Why the hell not."

* * *

><p>"<em>What a day!" <em>Sakura thought. When she opened the door to her condo unit, what greeted her is a full slap in her right cheek. She, then, touched her cheek, dazed.

"Is what Akio telling me about you true?" Chiyo screamed at her.

Sakura looked at her left, then at her right, looking if someone had seen the harsh treatment of Chiyo. _"Good. If someone sees it, I'm sure it'll be at the news again,"_ she thought, not caring about her stinging cheek. She sighed and entered her condo, walking straight to her bathroom to get a wet towel to put over her cheek.

Chiyo grabbed her elbow and made Sakura face her. "Don't you dare ignore me, you bitch! Is what Akio telling true?"

Sakura seemed to lose her cool. "NO! I don't have any boyfriend! He's just making it up! Don't believe him!" she shouted.

Chiyo slapped her again, hard. "Don't shout at me! And you better be telling the truth or else say bye-bye to your hopes of having back your house!"

"How much do you want? I could pay for it! Just tell me how much? Name the price and I'll pay for it!" Sakura asked desperately. She was tired of Chiyo using the title of their house to manipulate and abuse her. Chiyo knows that the house she grew up in really meant a lot to her, a lot.

"Tsk tsk. Honey, do you think I'm going to give in easily? I know you have plenty of money to pay for it seeing as your job as a model pays really high…" Chiyo walked around Sakura as if a lion circling its prey. "You see I don't want to let you go that easily, dear. I'm going to make use of you until I am sure that I'll become rich for the rest of my life." she then instantly harshly grabbed Sakura's hair.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.

"And, I'm going to make sure that it happens!" Chiyo said menacingly. She let go of Sakura's hair, leaving Sakura helplessly sitting on the floor. "Oh, by the way, give me some money. Seeing you, stressed me. I need to go to the casino."

Sakura just looked at the floor, tears forming in her eyes. _"Don't cry. Don't cry!" _she repeatedly thought like a mantra. She bit her lip. "My wallet's at my bed. Go get how much you want."

Chiyo smirked. "Good girl." She then went to Sakura's room and took some money. When she came back, Sakura's still at the floor. She ignored her and went straight to the door, but before she completely went out, she said "Touya and Tomoyo called. He's asking how you're doing and that you should call him. If he calls again, don't say anything that will make me angry. Got it? As for Tomoyo… picker her up at the airport in the morning or something…" With that, she slammed the door shut, completely leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura's eyes widened hearing Touya's name. "_I don't care. I hate him._" She thought angrily. After their father died, Touya just left the country, completely leaving her in the care of their wicked stepmom. He didn't even bother asking her if she wants to go with him. _"Why should I call him? He abandoned me!"_ she thought as she let out her tears.

Sakura waked from her stupor when her door burst open wide.

"Chiyo! Stepmother of Sakura? Hand over the will or I'll have you hand it over to me!" said a guy whose eyes are closed.

Someone thwacked the guy's head. "That's not how you do it, you dumbass!"

Sakura rubbed her tears away and slowly stood up. "Who are you?" She recognized the redhead guy as Xiao Lang's subordinate. However, the black haired dude he's with is someone she hasn't seen before.

Riku walked inside and stood in front of Sakura. He looked at her for a moment. "You looked dishevelled. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Why were you looking for my stepmom?"

Yamazaki, too, walked inside, making himself at home. He sat at the couch. "Yeah. Well actually Riku's the one looking for her. I just tagged along"

Riku ignored Yamazaki. "So, where is your mother?"

Sakura glared at Riku. "She's not my mother!" she spat. After saying that, she realized that the two probably don't know that and they don't deserve to be the receiving end of her rather pent up anger.

She bowed her head as a way of her apology. "I'm sorry. She just left. If you want to see her, she's at the casino."

Yamazaki instantly stood up. "Casino eh? Come on, Riku! Time is ticking. I've still got to meet and explain to this gang leader of some sort that our boss's arrival here means no harm."

Sakura looked at Yamazaki, then at Riku. "So, you're Riku, huh? Did Xiao Lang ask of you to do this?" She said in a hoarse tone.

Riku smirked. "Did Chiyo do that to you?" he asked pointing to Sakura's dishevelled hair and reddening cheek.

Sakura looked away and ignored his question.

Riku chuckled. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and threw it at Sakura's face.

"Hey! That's rude of you!" Sakura said.

However, Riku just smiled smugly at her. "Use that to wipe of your tears. Right now, you don't look like half the model I admire." Sakura flushed.

He then looked at Yamazaki, who is busily browsing magazines from Sakura's couch. "Yo! Yamazaki, let's finish the job!"

Yamazaki stood up. "Yeah, yeah. Man, this supermodel is smokin' hot!" he said pointing at the cover of the magazine. Apparently, he didn't realize that the one he's pertaining to is standing a few steps away from him. Riku chuckled at his ignorance and just dragged with him outside of the door. But before went out, he looked back at Sakura. "Tomorrow, no Chiyo will bother you anymore. And, that title will be in your hands. Ja!" he said as he closed the door.

Sakura looked at the handkerchief resting at her right foot. She picked it up and held it close to her chest. "Thank you, Riku…"

Morning soon came fast. It is seven in the morning and breakfast is completely served at Li's mansion. Xiao Lang is peacefully drinking his juice when Ren hardly patted his back as some sort of greeting. "Morning couz!"

Xiao Lang choked on his juice and unceremoniously coughed while Ren just sat coolly in his place and started wolfing down on his food. Taki also entered the room and started eating. With his mood completely controlling Xiao Lang, he did what he thinks is right – he got his gun in his holster and instantly shoot Ren's glass of juice.

Ren and Taki both gulped when Ren's glass of juice scattered around the room. Apparently, Ren forgot how Xiao Lang's mood is during the mornings.

"Shit man! You could've shot my right hand!" Ren shouted, looking at Xiao Lang incredulously.

"Well you should've thought if the person's back you're going to pat is drinking or not, shitty brat" Xiao Lang explained, having a glaring contest with Ren.

"Someone's PMS-ing," Taki grumbled ignoring the two.

"Well, guess what, Mr. Temper, I didn't do it on purpose" Ren shot back.

Xiao Lang intensified his glare. "One more shot back from you and I swear I'm sending your ass back at Hong Kong"

Ren grimaced. He shut up and crossed his arms in his chest. "Sorry…" Ren said unwillingly. Then, his mischievous attitude emerged again, so he added, "DAD!" Ren and Taki chuckled.

Xiao Lang just ignored the two because he knew that no matter how many times he gets angry with them, they will only shut up for a moment, but will revert back to their taunting ways. It is also the same for Xiao Lang for whenever he gets angry, it subsides easily because he really has a soft spot for his relatives and close friends. "So, what happened with catching the bastard?" Xiao Lang asked.

"By bastard, you mean Kaito's minions?" Taki replied.

Xiao Lang nodded.

Ren spoke. "We didn't catch them. We just chilled last night." He turned to Taki. "Man, that chick you're talking to was hot! Did you get laid?"

Taki grinned. "Hell yeah! It was mind-blowing, I tell you!" The two unconsciously ignored Xiao Lang.

Ren wiggled his eyebrows. "Did she blow your thing, too?"

A vein started to appear in Xiao Lang's head. He cleared his throat and he authoritatively said "So, about Kaito's minions?"

The two brothers looked at each other and grinned. Ren spoke. "Don't worry; the rats will be here in the afternoon"

"Yeah. Stupid bastards. They didn't even know that all the phones of the member are tapped in by Yukito." Taki intervened.

"So we found out who were they by listening to tons of phone calls" Riku said rolling his eyes.

"Did you know that a lot of our members enjoy having phone sex?" Taki said.

"Yeah. Oh and I even got, Sakura's phone!" Riku added.

Xiao Lang is constantly switching his head from listening to Taki and Ren. And boy, was he getting dizzy. He then put both of his hands up. "Okay, okay. Hold it!" he said.

Ren and Taki looked at him curiously.

"Fuck! You two talk too much; I'm going back to bed. Just call me if the bastards are here" Xiao Lang said as he stood up.

"Of course. That's why chicks dig us! Talking is one of our assets!" Ren said proudly but was ignored since as Xiao Lang already left.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo reached for her phone, which is ringing. It is already nine in the morning and Sakura is not yet at the airport. <em>"Some things don't change" <em>she thought.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo instantly recognized the voice on the other line. "Sakura! I know you're just probably running late and all but –"

"I'm sorry! I can't pick you up. I just got your message like… right now. But, I already asked my driver to go and pick you up."

"O-kay"

"He'll drop you off at the studio I'm in right now. You see, I'm in the middle of a photo shoot so yeah… Oh and after you get here, let's grab some lunch, okay?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped and smiled. "Breathe, Sakura!" she said, chuckling. "Jeez. You always talk so fast when you're excited."

"Well, Duh. I haven't seen you like in a year or so…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"_Sakura! Get off the phone and start posing!" _ is what Tomoyo heard in the background. She laughed. "Okay, Okay. Just… bye for now… It seems that Mr. Ki is stressing over you.. Anyways, See you later, Saki!"

Sakura giggled. "See you, Tomi!"

* * *

><p>Mei Lin groaned. "Fucking headache…"<p>

She started sitting up. She looked at her nightstand and saw that it is 10 a.m. already. She got up and went to her bathroom. After freshening up, she decided to go and check Rin in her room next to hers. When she opened the door, the sight that greeted her astonished her. Rin and Maki were cuddling, like two lovers who just woke up after a night of passion.

Mei Lin cleared her throat, earning the attention of the two. Maki sprang up from the bed, revealing his hot body clad in only black boxers. "I – I – I should go," Maki stuttered, dashing out of the room past Mei Lin.

Rin sat on the bed, blushing furiously because Mei Lin witnessed their sweet cuddling. Mei Lin stood in her place then she smiled mischievously. "Are you two like together now?"

Rin looked at her hands. "Yes," she said silently.

Mei Lin squealed and ran towards Rin. She then landed on Rin's bed. "Oh my God! It's about time! You've got to tell me every detail!"

Rin sighed. Right now, she just want to spend time with Maki. But, she knew that she just have to wait until Mei Lin's excitement subsides.

"Let's celebrate you're day of finally getting together with Maki! Oh, and we should invite Sakura!" She pondered for a while. "Speaking of Sakura… where is she?"

"I think oniichan dropped her at her place… But I'm not sure. Maki and I left earlier."

"Yeah, yeah. You two left so that you could devour each other. Really? Excited much?" Mei Lin mocked.

Rin blushed. "We should call Sakura then. Do you have her number?"

Mei Lin frowned. "No. I forgot to ask. But I bet that Xiao Lang knows."

"No way in hell will my brother tell you Sakura's number."

Mei Lin grinned. "I know! That's why you're going to go and get it. He's a softie when it comes to you."

Rin's eyes widened. "How am I supposed to get it?"

Mei Lin shrugged. "Just barge in his room and borrow his phone for awhile. Tell him that you're phone crashed or something."

Rin was about to speak again but Mei Lin showed her puppy eyes – her last resort to make someone agree to her rather silly requests.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine!"

Mei Lin squealed, hugging Rin. "That's why I love you, Rin-Rin!"

* * *

><p>Sakura is currently all smiles as the photographer keep on clicking the shutter nonstop.<p>

"That's good. Good. Good. Now try to swirl around and keep smiling," the photographer ordered.

Mr. Ki is watching from the side when someone covered his eyes. "Guess who?" the person said. He smiled, knowing only one person who loves to cover someone's eyes.

"Since when did you get back from England, darling?"

Tomoyo pouted. "Aww. How did you know it was me?" she asked, removing her hands from his face.

Mr. Ki chuckled. "Because darling, you're the only one I know who loves to do this."

She smiled. "I'm glad that you still remember me"

"Are you kidding me? It's just been a year. And, now that you're back, I don't have to contact other lame-o designers to make dresses for Sakura!"

"You are so so so mean," Tomoyo said while playfully pinching Mr. Ki's arms.

"Tomi!" Sakura screamed, jumping Tomoyo. They both fell down, laughing. Mr. Ki shook his head in amusement. _"These girls never change"_ he thought.

"I've missed you" Sakura said while her head is buried into Tomoyo's neck to hide her tears.

Tomoyo hugged her tightly. "I've missed you"

"Okay ladies, stand up now. You two lying there unglamorously will make you both unglamorous-like err.. "

The girls laughed and stood up. "I made a reservation for two at your favourite restaurant. Let's have our lunch out there! " Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. "Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Rin tiptoed along the hallway towards Xiao Lang's room trying not to make a sound. <em>"Oniichan always locks himself up in this room during this time unless he's got something important to do,"<em> she thought.

She opened the door and heard the shower running. _"Lucky He's in the shower! I don't have to deal with him." _She walked silently towards the nightstand knowing that all of the important stuffs of her brother are there. She immediately pressed 'Contacts' when she got his phone and copied Sakura's number.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Xiao Lang asked. He is standing in front of her covered only in his towel, his hair dripping wet. **(Oh! The sight! 3)**

Rin '_eep-ed_' when her brother caught her. "I – I – I …" Xiao Lang is watching her like a hawk, daring her to lie. She sighed. _"It's no use lying to him!"_

"I was just getting Sakura's number…"

Xiao Lang walked inside his closet. "Why?" he asked loudly.

Rin sat in his bed, cross-legged. "Mei wants to call her"

Xiao Lang then walked out of the closet wearing black pants, white shirt, and a towel around hanging around his neck. He sat beside Rin. "For what?"

Rin blushed. "A celebration…"

"What celebration?"

Rin got a pillow and hit his brother. Xiao Lang quickly dodged it. "Just a celebration, okay? Jeez. Too many questions."

Xiao Lang chuckled. He then lightly 'headlock-ed' Rin's head and messed her hair. "I'm just asking. Come on, what celebration?"

Rin removed his brother's arm around her neck. "Woah! Woah! No headlock-ing for the mean time," she said, rubbing her tummy to make her point clearly. "I don't want my baby to get hurt…"

Xiao Lang just smiled. He sure missed having this kind of time with his only sibling, his baby sister. Though technically, she's his twin, he preferred referring to her as his baby sister. "So what celebration is it?"

Rin blushed ten times redder. "Celebration for me getting together with Maki…" she mumbled.

Xiao Lang pretended not to hear it. "What?"

Rin knew he was just playing so she shouted in his ear. "Maki and I got together last night, okay!"

Xiao Lang then put his hands over his right ear, rubbing it furiously. "Jeez woman! I swear my right ear is deaf as of this moment."

Rin just laughed. "Serves you right!"

Xiao Lang sighed. "Well, it's about time. I'm actually getting tired of you two beating around the bush for over a year. I swear I'm about to agree to Eriol's stupid idea of arranging your marriage with Maki."

Rin smiled. "Yeah. I know he's going to take care of me…," she said, thinking of the ever so sweet promises of Maki to her.

Xiao Lang raised his eyebrows. "He better! Or else I'm going to kill him!" Xiao Lang threatened.

She playfully punched his arms. "Then I'm going to hate you forever if you do that. By the way, why is Sakura you're number 1 in the speed dial? Hmmm?"

He then rubbed the back of his neck as if it was itching or something. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

Rin poked his right cheek. "Don't lie to me. I just saw it in your phone. And, I was jealous at first. But then, I found it cute," she giggled. "Do you like her?"

Xiao Lang lay, using his hands as pillow, and his legs hanging in his bed. "Sort of. She's gorgeous."

"Well duh.. She's a model " She then looked at her brother and studied his face for a long good minute. They've been practically together most of their lives, so she basically knows the on-goings of things in Xiao Lang's mind. "_Hmm. He probably likes–wait... he looks… Oh my god! He only looks like this when… _Realization suddenly struck her. "Are you just playing her?" she said incredulously.

Xiao Lang just stared at the ceiling. "She's a good past time while I'm in Japan"

Disbelief crept all over Rin's face. "Oh my God! All this time I-, no, we thought that you're head over heels in love with her!"

Xiao Lang snorted. Seriously, in love? Yes, she's alluring and all but that doesn't mean that I'm going to marry her already. Jeez."

"So what you're telling me is that you're just trying to get in her pants!"

"Trying, done. Getting in her pants, five times, done." He said coolly.

Rin stood up. "So, was what Maki told me about you helping her with her problems also a faux?"

Xiao Lang sat up using his elbows. "No. I already asked Riku to do it for me. A promise is a promise," he said boringly.

"Don't tell me it's just you're way of making her fall in your trap?" Rin looked at him. He just stared back and didn't say anything. "Oh my freaking god!" she said flailing her hands up. "I can't believe you! I even thought that you two would make a nice couple!"

Xiao Lang glared at her. He is starting to get pissed at Rin. "What? Jeez. I'm just interested in her! She's a beauty! When you meet one, you just strike without thinking, okay? Me, being interested in her, doesn't mean that I'm going to marry her! It doesn't go that way, okay?"

Rin looked at him. "If you are just toying with her because you're bored, then, just stop. Sakura is a nice girl. I don't know her that well, yet. But I can tell that she's a good girl. I wouldn't want her to be hurt. You should drop your act."

"I already did. That's why I didn't and would not call her again. Besides, as much as you want me to have a relationship with someone, I won't! It's just a distraction, a waste of time, and a weakness for me!" he said.

"You're a jerk!" Rin spat.

He stood up and stretched his arms. "No, I'm not. I'm not involved with someone nor am I hurting someone by sleeping with Sakura."

"But, you're hurting her," she said softly.

Xiao Lang looked straight at Rin's eyes. "It's my business. Mind your own."

Rin glared at him. She smirked. "You're right. You're not a jerk. You're worse than one!" she shouted at him.

Xiao Lang looked at Rin's retreating back. _"Jerk, huh?"_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo chewed on her food slowly, savouring each and every tidbits of the Japanese cuisine she missed so much. "Dwis issho dwelishoos… Mmmm"<p>

Sakura chuckled seeing her cousin and best-est friend enjoying her food. "So, Tomoyo, what's the news you're going to tell me, huh?"

She stopped her chewing and swallowed down her food. "Oh that, Um, you see, I'm getting married!" she said, showing Sakura her engagement ring.

Sakura squealed. "Oh my god! Am I the bridesmaid? I should be your bridesmaid!"

Tomoyo almost fell down from her chair in disbelief. "Jeez, Sakura. When someone tells you they are engaged, the first thing you ask is 'with whom,' 'since when,' 'when's the wedding'… but here you are, concerning yourself with bridesmaid thingy…"

Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry! I'm just so so so excited!" She then rolled her eyes. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Tomoyo's face saddened for a moment. "Kaito Li…"

Sakura stared at her for a moment. "Kaito Li? As in, Kaito Li?"

Tomoyo looked at her strangely. "Yes, do you know him?"

Sakura then shut her mouth and thought for a while. "I think I've heard it from somewhere before… I just don't remember. Hmmm. But, I know of someone who has the same surname as his." She blushed.

She took notice of Sakura's blush. "Oooh seems like someone's in lurrvee… " Tomoyo babbled.

"He's quite the charmer." Sakura said cheekily.

Tomoyo whistled. "You're whipped, huh. So, when did you meet him?"

"The other day…,"

Tomoyo chuckled, not believing Sakura. "Be serious!"

"I am, Tomoyo. I've met him the other day, at the club, in… a… not… most… normal way…"

Tomoyo's mouth hung so low that even flies could enter it. She then closed her mouth and did a deep sigh. "Judging by your looks, you seem fond of him. How far did both of you go, first base or–" Tomoyo's eyes widened seeing that Sakura is looking down. "Don't tell me–"

Sakura started fidgeting in her seat.

Tomoyo harshly dropped her utensils at both sides of her dish. "I can't believe it. What happened to marriage over sex, huh?"

Sakura couldn't look at Tomoyo so she just played with her food. "I don't know. You see, he seems sincere and he's really, really, drop dead hot!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "What if he's hot? You don't even know if he's just attracted to you and wanted to get in your pants!"

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Look, Tomoyo, what's done is done. I already gave him my v-card so I can't take it back. Besides I'm an adult already…"

"Did he call you already?"

Sakura looked at her. "Uhh… no… not yet"

Tomoyo smirked. "That proves it. If he didn't' call you in the morning or even after he dropped you, then you're just another beauty he needed to spill his teensy weensy sperm soldiers in."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "How would you know it, huh?"

Tomoyo looked at her smugly. "Darling, been there, done that!"

Sakura looked away and pouted. "Still! You haven't met him. He's really nice and his cousins and friends, too!"

Tomoyo chuckled. _"There's no use fighting with her. She's too stubborn!" _"You're too trusting. Don't go crawling and crying to me if what I said about him is true!"

Sakura ignored her._ "Xiao Lang isn't like that... or... is he?"_ she thought, worried.

* * *

><p>A guy kneeled in front of a man, who is sitting comfortably in a chair that seems like a throne. "Boss, we found out where Xiao Lang and his gang resides."<p>

The man kicked his underling's head hard. "What are you waiting for? By tomorrow, I want them gone!"

The guy rubbed his sore head. "Yes, boss!" He then headed out of the office of his boss.

The man stood up. "Chen! Come with me. We're going to pick up my fiancée!"

Chen nodded his head and followed his boss…

* * *

><p>So there you go. Comments? Comment!<p>

I actually finished this right after I was done with Ch. 4, but I was too lazy to upload this haha. Sorry. Anyway, I'm not proud of this one because I think as I write this and the chapters to follow, it seems that it's starting to further itself from the plot... (O_o) so yeah... my mind is so boggled right now huhu (T_T)


	6. catwalk vi: Surprises comes with a bang!

As all of you've may noticed, I changed the title of this story. And, I might change a tinsy-winsy part of the summary as well but don't worry because I'm sticking to the plot. Chapter 6! Yay!

* * *

><p>catwalk vi: Surprise attack comes with a bang!<p>

* * *

><p>"I think we shouldn't invite Sakura… or better yet, let's not involve ourselves with her anymore…"<p>

Mei Lin looked at her. "What are you shitting about? I like her. She's cool. Plus, Xiao Lang likes her, too."

Rin looked away. "_I can't tell Mei about my brother… She's going to cause a ruckus._" "Look. What if she's busy? We can't just invite her on an impulse. Models like her have scheduled activities to do, you know." Rin is desperately trying to convince Mei Lin to disinvite Sakura, so as to not hurt her feelings. She knows that if Sakura will come to the party, her brother will totally give Sakura the cold shoulder. He's an ass, after all.

"Whatever, Rin. I thought of this celebration, so I'll also decide whoever can come or cannot come." Mei Lin said with finality.

* * *

><p>As Sakura is preparing herself to be picked up by her newly found friend, thinking of the events of what happened yesterday made her smile.<p>

_After having had their lunch, the two ladies went out of the restaurant. _

_Sakura whistled low having seen a sleek black car with only __**K **__as its plate number. "That's a hot car."_

_Tomoyo looked to what was Sakura is referring to and she instantly stilled. "Yeah. Um, look… You should go ahead. I've got to meet someone today."_

_Sakura pouted. "What? But you've just arrived! You said you'll stay in my condo unit for awhile… you know… to catch things up?"_

_Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "I think my fiancée's changed his mind," she said looking at the black sleek car. Sakura also looked that way. "Is he the one riding that?"_

"_Yeah," Tomoyo said quickly and she kissed Sakura's cheek. "I'll call you and I promise that after this I'll hang out with you anytime you want. I need to hurry. He's really impatient."_

_She said as she hurriedly walked towards the car._

"_Promise?" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo was by the car door when she heard Sakura. She turned her head and nodded excitedly and waved, and then she went inside the car._

_As the car sped up, Sakura received a phone call. "Hello?"_

"_S-Sakura?" a shivering voice answered._

"_Chiyo?" Sakura asked, frowning. She is standing in front of the restaurant, waiting for the valet to drive her car out. She was wondering why in the hell her stepmom called her, and with a shivering voice, at that._

"_Look. I've b-borrowed some money from your account. B-but, I'm going to pay for it! I'll be out of the c-country, for good."_

"_What? Where're you going?"_

"_J-just anywhere, okay. And, by the way, the title of the house is with your friend." With that, Chiyo hung up on her._

"_What the– Is she nuts?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's probably just on drugs."_

_The valet then ran up towards her, giving Sakura her keys. She smiled. "Thank you." She rode her car and drove towards her place. _

_The valet and the security guard observed in awe as Sakura gracefully went in her car and drove past them. _

"_I'm never going to wash my right hand as long as I live," the valet said, looking at his right hand. _

_The security guard watched him. "She's so gorgeous. You're fucking lucky, man. Can I touch your hand?"_

_When Sakura stepped inside her condo unit, she was surprised and bothered when she saw Riku, sitting like a boss on her leather couch. _

"_Uhh. What are you doing here?" she asked, walking towards the couch._

_Riku stood up and showed her a paper. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. Riku was expecting her to snatch away the paper from him and threw him out like a scum. _**"Typical bitch of a model"** _he thought. But, he was surprised to see Sakura, her tears welling up. He was even surprised when she jumped him, making them fall on the couch, she on top of him, and she, settled in between his legs. She was crying and laughing at the same time._

_Riku blushed, seeing as their current position is intimate. "Woah! Are you crazy or something? You just don't jump people you don't know very much." He said, holding his hands up in case it "accidentally" crawled and touched certain parts of Sakura's sexy and petite body._

_Sakura's head emerged from his neck. She was smiling like a child who received a candy. She then thought for awhile and stood up, dusting away what seems like an invisible dust from her crumpled dirty white tube dress. She then looked at Riku, who sat up, and smiled apologetically. She wiped her tears away and did a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. You don't know how much I wanted to get my hands on this title!" she said excitedly._

"_So I've noticed."_

"_Wait. How did you do it? Did you drive away Chiyo?" she asked. _

_Riku smiled smugly. "I can be pretty scary when I want to be, you know." He said, not adding any more details as to what he did to scare Chiyo away. He flexed his arms. "Anyway, I gotta go. My job is done." he started walking towards the door when Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt. _

"_Let me treat you! A payback for helping me." _

_Riku looked back at her and raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, no need. I'm not asking for any rewards or so."_

_Sakura pouted. Riku blushed. "Please? I insist. Let me treat you for helping me. You have no idea how happy I am right now." Riku thought for a minute. He can't just go and have dinner with his boss's eye candy for the moment. He sighed. But then again, he can't reject her. _**"She's too gorgeous to be rejected." **_Again, he sighed. _

"_Fine! But don't go and fall in love with me, okay?" he joked._

_Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry. I've only got my eyes for your boss." Riku just stood silently and didn't comment on what she said. _

_The two spent their evening at Sakura's favourite restaurant. At first, it was awkward between the two of them but when the waiter asked for their orders, they both said at the same time "Steak and strawberry cake." They stared at each other and laughed. That's when the awkwardness completely disappeared. __**(LOL I can't think of any decent food right now OTL)**__ They chatted and found out that they both like strawberries. Yes, Riku is a guy who loves strawberries. Sakura laughed at all Riku's joke. He's like a stand-up comedienne. Meanwhile, Riku enjoyed spending time with Sakura. She is nothing close to what he thought she was. Sakura was not a snobby, manipulative bitch of a model. In fact, he found out that she was rather clumsy. Riku and Sakura were like two old friends who haven't seen each other for the longest time. In just one night, the two found a new friend in each other. _

_It was eleven in the evening when they parted ways. Riku dropped Sakura at her place and even accompanied her all the way to her condo unit. _

"_I had a great time" he said, breaking the silence. _

"_Yeah. Me, too." She smiled. _

"_Are you going to the party tomorrow?" he asked._

"_Yup." She said, fishing the keys from her hand bag._

"_Cool. I'll pick you up then!"_

_Sakura turned to him. "Thanks. Um, is Xiao Lang busy? He hadn't called, at all…"_

_Riku scratched the back of his head and turned away from her. "I'm pretty sure he's just busy…" he lied. He knows that by now, his boss already found himself a new toy. He is loyal to his boss but sometimes he gets irritated by his boss's playboy nature. Especially now that he got to know Sakura a little more, Riku thinks that what Xiao Lang did to her was overboard. _

"_Oh… I see…" she said, looking down. "Really, Riku, thank you. Now my life will be peaceful without Chiyo."_

_Riku smiled smugly. "If she comes back, just tell me. This time, I'll scare her to death."_

_Sakura laughed. "I'd love to see that. Anyway, see you tomorrow," she said, giving Riku a quick hug._

_Riku flushed. Then he faked cough on his hands to hide away his blush. "Yeah. I'll pick you up at nine."_

Sakura's musings stopped when her phone rang. "Hello? Sakura speaking."

"Hey, it's already nine. What's taking you so long?" Riku asked.

Sakura looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Hoeeeeeee!"

Riku cringed at Sakura's high screech and put away his phone at an arm's length.

"Give me five minutes!"

Riku shut the phone and shook his head amusingly. "Women," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Loud booming of sounds echoed inside the Li Mansion – Black Li's turf, fancy cars parked near the driveway, free flowing drinks were passed on, sexy ladies clad only in two piece were hanging by the pool, and fine looking men walking and laughing, freely carrying guns as if it's like a cell phone were what one can see inside the mansion. The party set by Mei Lin was successful. All the members she invited came. Now, if only the model she's expecting is here…<p>

"Mei Lin!" the model called.

Mei Lin turned around. She was currently passing her time by the bar near the living room to wait for the aforementioned model. "Sakura!"

The two ladies hugged each other. Mei Lin whistled. "Wow. You surely dressed to seduce, huh?"

Sakura blushed. She thought that wearing a form fitting short leather black dress would be nice. And okay, she decided to wear the ones that'll push her breasts up to show her cleavage. "Well, you said it's a party… "

Mei Lin laughed. "Just kidding! I love you red stilettos, by the way." She got a drink and handed it to Sakura. "I hope Riku treated you nicely on the way here."

Sakura took a sip. "Oh, don't worry. We're buddies now." She chuckled. "Speaking of the devil, where did he go to?" She asked, craning her neck to look for Riku.

Mei Lin watched Sakura, perplexed by what she said. _"That's odd. Riku doesn't usually treat women nicely so easily." _She thought. She turned around when someone called her.

"Mei!" Ren said, approaching the two ladies. He then turned to see who the sexy lady Mei Lin is talking to. "Oh my Fucking–!" Whatever it is that he's gonna say, Mei Lin stopped it by slapping him, hard.

"Don't say bad words!" she scolded.

Ren rubbed his cheek. "What? I'm not a baby anymore!" He then turned again to Sakura. "Hi, Sakura! You look hot…"

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you. And you look cute!" she said, pinching his other cheek. Mei Lin laughed. "Not a baby, huh? She just said you're fucking cute!"

Ren blushed. "Shut up!" He touched the cheek that Sakura pinched. "Anyway, Jin is so wasted! If you don't stop him, he'll end up killing new members, again."

"Ughh! I told him not to drink! Where is he?"

"At the shooting area…"

Mei Lin sighed. "Excuse me for awhile, Sakura. I'm just going to take care of my stupid boyfriend." She then turned to leave. But then, she decided to drag Ren along with her. "Hey! I'm staying with Sakura!" he reasoned. "No! You're going to help me calm Jin. And I know that you're going to spike her drink, you brat!" she scolded, pinching Ren's ear even harder.

Ren looked guilty. "What? No. I'm not. Don't believe her Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sakura sighed, watching the two. _"Now, what to do?"_

Since Mei Lin is busy for the moment, Sakura decided to walk around the mansion. That's when she saw Xiao Lang walking towards her. She blushed for awhile. Then, she called for him.

"Hey Xiao Lang!" Sakur a greeted, happily. However, Xiao Lang just walked past her and completely ignored her. It's as if she's a lunatic who talked to air.

"_Did he just ignore me?_"

With a puzzled mind, she followed after Xiao Lang. What she saw almost made her cry. There, in the bench near the pool, is Xiao Lang and a redhead sexy lady, who is straddling Xiao Lang. The two seem to ignore most of the people in the party because they are busy putting their tongue in each other's throat. Seeing Xiao Lang and the redhead lady made Sakura realize what Tomoyo is trying to put in her mind. Realization struck her. _"…you're just another beauty he needed to spill his teensy weensy sperm soldiers in…" _

Sakura's tears welled up, but she held it in. Yet again, because Sakura's impulsive attitude is innate in her; she walked towards the couple without thinking. She tapped the woman's shoulder two times. Xiao Lang's eyebrows furrowed seeing Sakura behind the woman he's swapping spits with. He stopped and the girl seemed irritated with the person who caused interruption in their hot make out.

Xiao Lang and the woman looked at Sakura, who is smiling innocently.

"Hello Xiao Lang and Ms… whatever," she said in a rather eerie sweet voice. "I'm just dropping by to say 'hi' to you, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow. He then grabbed the drink he put beside him and took a sip. He decided that he'll watch what Sakura will do.

Sakura continued to babble. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Sakura" she extended her hand to the woman and the woman shook it awkwardly. Sakura then said something out of the blue. "You know, Ms…, if I were you, you should leave that son of a bitch cause after tonight, I'm sure you're just another lady he banged!" she said pointing to Xiao Lang. "And plus, he's tiny." she said proudly.

Xiao Lang choked on his drink and coughed. Sakura looked at him smiling. "Oh Xiao Lang, thank you for helping me with my problem even though it really is Riku who did it. Anyway, if it weren't for you ordering Riku to help me, then I wouldn't have met him."

Sakura stopped for awhile and watched his reaction. Then, she continued. "And, thanks, too, for doing the deed with me last two nights ago, I presume? At least, because of you I had the experience to say that your underling Riku is better at sex than you. He can make me reach heaven even faster than you can…" she gloated. _"Oh God! What the hell am I saying? Riku's going to kill me."_

The woman who was straddling Xiao Lang moved away from him hearing about Riku. The woman's eyes glinted hearing how godly Riku is in bed. Xiao Lang is now glaring at Sakura. He thought that she will cry in front of him and tell him all the nasty words she knows. But, here she is trash-talking him and telling him how lame he is on bed. Much more, she had the gall to compare him to Riku. And, what irked him more was that he doesn't know whether Sakura was telling the truth about Riku or if she's just making it up to make him jealous or so. And, he is. _"As far as I know, Riku doesn't do girls I already slept with."_

As Xiao Lang continued to glare at Sakura, who can't stop gloating about what happened between her and Riku, it's now only that he fully got a look at Sakura and the scenic beauty she's displaying. Instantly, his eyes darkened with lust. _"Of course. Who wouldn't want to sleep with her? Her dress is practically screaming 'Rip me!' I bet even the other guys in here would want to bed her…"_ As he thought of this, jealousy and anger ran through his blood. He then idly glanced at his surrounding and saw that the men around them were openly eyeing Sakura. This added up to his anger.

His mind was brought back to reality when he heard her say. "Okay. Continue with what you're doing and I'm gonna go. I still have to find Riku. Ja!"

When Sakura was about to walk off, Xiao Lang sprang up from the chair, startling the woman he made out with earlier. He grabbed Sakura's elbow and turned her to face him. Sakura, not wanting Xiao Lang to get close to her anymore, slapped him hard. "Don't touch me, you jerk!" she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She also yanked her elbow from his grasp.

Everyone from the vicinity stopped what they're doing and looked at the scene Sakura and Xiao Lang displayed. Xiao Lang's subordinates were gawking at the scene for their boss was just slapped by a woman, a hot-looking woman, at that. Even Maki and Rin who were just watching from the bar near the pool stared at the two.

She couldn't believe that despite her efforts to make him jealous to see if he really cares or did care about her, it seems that he doesn't mind. His reaction was just… deadpanned. _"I should've believed in what Tomoyo said. I'm so stupid."_

Xiao Lang was shocked. For the nth time, he didn't expect this kind of reaction from Sakura. He is starting to lose his composure. He glared at his underlings who are looking at them. Without thinking, he yet again, grabbed Sakura's elbow and dragged her away from the pool area. Sakura is trying to free herself from his grasp but his hold on her is firm. "Let me go!"

Xiao Lang looked at her, squarely. "Shut up." He said, sternly. The look he gave her made Sakura shut her mouth. It even sent shivers through her spine.

Rin ran towards the two, leaving Maki and stopped in front of them. She is afraid of what her brother might do to Sakura seeing that he's very pissed right now.

"Oniichan, I think Sakura has somewhere else to go." She said, her eyes shifting from her brother to Sakura.

Hearing that Sakura has somewhere else to go, Xiao Lang assumed that it was the 'date' that Sakura told him earlier and this made his blood boil. "Get out of the way, Rin." He said.

Rin gulped then she sidestepped in fear and looked at the retreating backs of her brother and Sakura.

* * *

><p>After dragging Sakura here and there, they finally reached Xiao Lang's room. Sakura stood at the center of the room while Xiao Lang is by the door, making sure that it's locked.<p>

"Why did you drag me here?" Sakura asked while hugging herself. She felt conscious seeing how Xiao Lang is looking at her.

"What are you playing at?" Xiao Lang asked. Whatever it is that Sakura is doing, it was working because as jerk as he may be, he really was affected when she said something about getting it on with Riku.

Sakura's eyes bulged out. Disbelief showed all over her face. "Excuse me? Me?" she asked pointing at herself. "How about you? What are you playing at?"

Xiao Lang looked away. Sakura continued. "You're a jerk, you know! I can't believe that I trusted you. Just go back and find a new woman to bang!" she said. Seeing that Xiao Lang is not making a move and is not reacting, she decided to go for the door and walked past him. However, Xiao Lang didn't let her for he grabbed her arm and instantly kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened. She pushed him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Xiao Lang stumbled back but regained his composure quickly. He looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

She glared at him. "How dare you? Even after what you did, you still have the guts to kiss me like that?"

He made a move towards her but Sakura stepped back. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't know why… You can't…"

Sakura frowned. "What? I don't understand what you're saying!"

Xiao Lang did a face palm. "You can't be with Riku! I saw you first!"

If Sakura was just mad when Tomoyo proved her wrong, now, she is absolutely seething in anger. She put her hands in her head and sort of pulled her hair to prove her point. In utter frustration, she yelled at him. "First, you tricked and played me. Now, you're acting like you own me or something!"

He merely shrugged. "That's the rule here. Whoever claims dibs on someone, owns them. And, no one should defy that rule. Not even Riku."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Well, fuck that rule. You're the one at fault. I'm the victim. And now you even tell me that I'm yours? You don't even like me! You're just in it for the sex, you bastard!"

Xiao Lang put his hand in to a stop. "Hold it. Hold it. First of all, I like you. I really do. Physically, that is. And for fuck's sake will you stop calling me names. Jerk is enough, sweetie. Lastly, I'm not a bastard. I'm a legit child."

She huffed in frustration. She didn't even want to comment on the 'physically' part. _"I'm really stupid. Of course, he's just like any guy who wanted to get into my pants because of my status as a model." _She's too emotionally exhausted to even retaliate from what Xiao Lang said. "You know what, if you continue to play women and treat us as some sort of sex toy, you'll never find happiness. And I'm hoping that you don't," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She can't believe how cold Xiao Lang was. At least, he could've apologized properly and told her that he regretted what he had done. But, no… Xiao Lang is even kind of proud of what he did and rambles on a stupid rule he implemented among his gang.

Still, he held no emotion or whatsoever. Sakura did a deep sigh. "I'm out of here," she said in a low voice. When she reached the door this time, Xiao Lang didn't stop her. She was about to turn the knob when she heard multiple gunshots. She screamed, covered her ears, and crouched down.

Xiao Lang's eyes widened. He immediately knew that they were being attacked because the sounds of the gunshot were different from the sound that the guns he distributed among his underlings make. "Shit." He was by Sakura's side in a flash and crouched down beside her.

"Whatever it takes, don't go outside. Lock the door and hide. There's a gun under my bed."

Sakura is shaking. "What's happening. Don't leave me here alone!"

The sounds of gunshots continue to raid the mansion and Xiao Lang is starting to get worried about his sister and cousins. He grabbed Sakura's face and made her look at him. "Do what I said. I'll be back. Trust me." They stared at each other for quite awhile and after that, Xiao Lang went out. When he left, she whispered, "I don't trust you…"

* * *

><p>Sakura is still shaking from fear. When she realized that he left, she crawled towards the bed and blindly looked for the gun Xiao Lang was talking about. By this time, the sounds of gunshots have increased. When she got it, she made up her mind that she'll find a way out of this place and cut off all the ties she had with this dangerous group of people especially its boss – Xiao Lang.<p>

It is chaos inside the mansion. Bloodied bodies are lying freely in the place. Though in a slow pace, Sakura managed to go down from Xiao Lang's room safely. She almost puked at the scene before her. There were many bodies lying on the floor, blood seeping from it, and guns were everywhere. She looked at the direction of the pool area when she heard a scream. A feminine scream. Since there was no one around, she decided to go in the opposite direction, to the main door to escape but she stopped. She heard a woman shout. "Let go of Rin!" she heard.

"_That's Mei Lin"_

Sakura decided to escape but then her conscience got the best of her. _"What if Mei Lin and Rin are the only ones left? I must help them."_

Again, she crawled towards the pool area. She didn't care if she stepped onto and bumped into dead bodies or something. What matters most is that she get to her newfound girl friends and help them. When she reached the pool area she didn't notice the guys – Xiao Lang, Maki, and Jin on the other side of the pool because they are obstructed by the bar that Sakura is currently hiding in. Sakura is crouching down and in front of her is a guy holding on tightly onto Rin's neck. He has a gun pointed at her head. Not far from the guy is Mei Lin who is trying to persuade the guy to let go of her pregnant cousin.

Mei Lin's eyes widened seeing Sakura crouched down beside the bar. She frowned. _"What the hell is she doing? She could get killed."_

Sakura saw that Mei Lin had no any weapons in her so she decided to intervene and help Rin. She stood up, pointed the gun at the perpetrator and yelled, "Let go of Rin!"

Xiao Lang, Maki, Jin, Mei Lin, Rin, and the perpetrator turned their heads to look at Sakura. Sakura roamed her eyes and that's the time when she saw the guys on the opposite side of the pool. They were pointing guns at the guy. Both Maki and Jin were holding only one gun while Xiao Lang is holding guns in each of his hands.

Sakura flushed. She thought that it is only Mei Lin, Rin, and the guy who is at the area. She didn't notice the guys were there.

"What are you gonna do, little missy?" asked the guy.

"I- I'll shoot you," she said, her voice trembling.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in the room!" Xiao Lang yelled. She flinched but ignored him.

"Let go of the gun, missy or I'll shoot your friend's head off. If the stupid guys there couldn't do anything, you think you can?" said the guy, more like insulted.

She tried pulling the gun to shut the guy up but noticed that it was empty. _"Great." _

The guy laughed seeing Sakura's distress. He turned his head to look at the three guys and laughed. He mocked the leader. "How do you even choose your members? Your women are hot and all but they're stupid. That one over there don't even know how to tell if the gun is loaded or not."

Xiao Lang glared at him. If he can only find a single opening, he will blast the guy's head off.

Meanwhile, Sakura also glared at the guy. _"Stupid? I'll show you stupid!"_ Because the gun was empty, she did what she thought was the convenient thing to do for the moment.

The guys' mouth hung open. Xiao Lang raised his brow. Rin shut her eyes. Mei Lin's eyes bulged out. "No way!" she said in disbelief. The perpetrator screamed in agony. Apparently, what the model did was she boomerang-ed the empty gun towards the forehead of the perpetrator. Thinking that the gun won't hit him, the perpetrator just looked at it until it really hit his forehead, hard. He accidentally let go of Rin to grab hold of his aching forehead.

Because of what Sakura did, Xiao Lang seized this chance to shoot the guy but not kill him. Maki hurriedly ran to Rin's side and dragged her away into a safe zone whilst Jin shoved their enemy down by pressing his right knee on the enemy's back and pointed a gun at his head. The enemy squirmed. "Let go of me!"

Jin pressed the gun harder and said in a menacing way, "Now, now. Be a good boy and shut up. Oh and be ready for honest answers cause you're in for a very meticulous interrogation."

The enemy struggled and tried to free himself from Jin's strong hold on him but stopped because Jin is way too strong for him especially since he is wounded. What the enemy did next scared Sakura out of her wits. The enemy, being held by Jun, tilted his head and looked at Sakura. "You're going to regret what you did to me! I swear I'm going to kill you!" he shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened from fear and she visibly stilled from his threat. Though this is not the first time to hear threats knowing that she hears it from Chiyo on a daily basis back then but hearing it from seemingly dangerous person is a different story. And the way the guy said the threat makes it seem that he's really going to make sure he does so. Xiao Lang saw this and went in front of Sakura to shield her from their enemy's eyes. He looked into her eyes. "Don't listen to him. We're here." She looked into his eyes and searched for any lies and found none.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say, "I'm here."

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you guys thought because honestly, I'm not confident with this chapter. Comments? Comments! :)<p> 


	7. catwalk vii: Trust

Catwalk vii: Trust

Wow. Thanks guys for the reviews and sorry if it's kind of a bit rushed (referring to chapter 6). I forgot that the break lines will not show as it is when I upload it to the Upload Manager thingy. I have to edit it again somehow and I completely forgot about it. And I also fail in erasing my notes haha. Sorry for that. I was just too excited to upload it for all of you! XD Anyhoo, here's Chapter 7! Cheers.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the incident of the surprise attack in the Black Li's and Sakura is still sort of being held up by Xiao Lang. She didn't know what's going on but after the incident, they moved to a new mansion located in the city next to Tomoeda. Xiao Lang told her that she should temporarily stay with them in case there will be another surprise attack and also to keep her safe. She didn't understand why he still keeps her inside the mansion when she perfectly knows that the person who threatened her is being tortured by Jin for answers. Plus, she's not an ordinary person who should just do what Xiao Lang says. She's a supermodel for heaven's sake. She has a life of her own and now she's in it for her manager because she missed out on a lot of her scheduled interviews, runway shows, and photo shoots. She explained to Xiao Lang several times how she badly needs to go back to her place and do her job but he always reasons out that she's still in danger. Truth be told, Xiao Lang only uses that excuse to keep her close to him. He didn't know why, but somehow he feels like he's obligated to protect her – to return the favor of her saving Rin. Yeah, favor.<p>

"I can hire bodyguards. I can pay for them to protect me, you arrogant cheater," she mumbled. Sakura is currently laying in a huge king size bed covered up in sheets. It's eleven in the morning and the said girl lying in bed jumped when she heard someone spoke.

"I'm sorry Sakura if my brother is keeping you on a lock down. He's just worried," Rin said, placing a tray of breakfast beside Sakura's sitting form. "Well, more like being overprotective for no reason," she thought and giggled. Sakura looked at her when she giggled but shrugged it off and said, "Good morning, Rin!"

"Good morning, Sakura. I brought food for you," she said smiling.

"You shouldn't have bothered but I'm also not going to waste a good food prepared by you!" Sakura said, immediately eating her breakfast. _"Now, if only Rin is always the one who greets me in the morning, I wouldn't have any problem staying here,"_ she thought while munching on some bread.

"Rin, when do you think your brother will let me go on my own? I mean, I appreciate the security protocol and all that but I need to go back to my own life. My manager is probably going crazy right now and he's running out of excuses as to where I've been for the past week. And out of all the many rooms you have in here, why would I stay in his room?!"

Rin looked at her sadly. "I don't know. I'm truly sorry this is happening to you right now. But honestly, I kind of like it that you're here with us," she added, blushing. "And for the room, I think it's because my brother thinks that his room is the safest one for you to stay in. But anyway, it's kind of fun having you around here. Having you here is an addition of a female in the family, if you know what I mean." At that, both women laughed. It's true. Since most of the members in Xiao Lang's family and friends are guys, an addition of a woman is obviously needed. Their laughter died when Xiao Lang entered, walking with an air of authority and arrogance. Rin stood up and whispered "See you later" to Sakura before leaving the room knowing that her brother wanted some alone time with the girl sitting on the bed. Sakura nodded to Rin and removed the tray away from her lap and placed it on the night table.

Xiao Lang just walked past and immediately jumped onto the same bed where Sakura's still sitting without saying anything. This shocked her and tried to push him off the bed. Regardless of Xiao Lang's effort to keep her safe and make up for the thing that he did to her, Sakura's still mad at him and the thought of being in the same bed with him stirs up that anger she had for him.

Sakura's nonstop pushing annoyed Xiao Lang. He stood up sitting, held Sakura by her shoulder and shook her for a couple of times to stop her incessant pushing of him. "God, woman! Stop with the pushing. I just want to sleep and get some rest." Sakura frowned, glared at him, and looked at him square in the face to show her defiance. But then, she noticed the haggard look in Xiao Lang's face and the huge bags under his eyes. Worry got the better of Sakura and so her hands then unconsciously reached up to touch his cheek. Her thumbs brushed the bags under Xiao Lang's eyes. She looked at his eyes while her hands moved to brushing some of Xiao Lang's bangs. All the while Sakura was caressing his face, Xiao Lang's hands slowly snaked around her waist.

The moment called for it. Instantly, Xiao Lang's face inched closer and kissed Sakura. Sakura stilled for a moment and kissed him back. Her mind went back to reality when she felt her pajama pants being pulled down. She then noticed that she was already under Xiao Lang and that he's back on kissing and nipping her collar bones. She moaned. Despite of the anger she still feels for him, she can't just push him away now. Honestly speaking, she needed him at the moment and it is apparent that Xiao Lang also wants this as much as she wants it. By now, Sakura is only sporting her pink lacy underwear and her buttoned pajama top, which is now open, showing her bosoms covered by her bra. Xiao Lang looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately while positioning himself in between Sakura's legs. His right hand slowly reached for Sakura's panties and was about tug it down when the door slammed open.

"Sakura! Riku's looking for you! I thought you'd be locked up in here so I thought I should go here and –" The guy shouted not knowing that he interrupted a very steamy make out session between the aforementioned woman and his now seething-in-anger boss-slash-cousin.

Due to Xiao Lang's fast reflex, he grabbed the sheets and instantly covered Sakura up to her neck. If it is another woman he's making out with, he wouldn't mind if his cousins will see the girl because they're pretty much used to seeing or catching him making out with different women. But this is Sakura. He may not admit it, but Xiao Lang sort of does not like the idea of other guys, be it his family members or not, to see any of Sakura's body parts. Xiao Lang wanted himself to be the only one who can see Sakura's naked body.

The intruder, still insensitive to what he interrupted, quickly went to the flat screen television in front of the bed, turned it on and started changing the channels while continuously talking nonstop. The baby cousin of Xiao Lang, Ren, then looked at his back to look at Sakura and see her reaction but what he saw made him gulp. Sakura was blushing red and gripping the sheets hard to cover herself from Ren whilst Xiao Lang is glaring at Ren and is using the not so normal glare but the glare that says if-you-don't-get-the-hell-out-of-here-now-I'll-make-sure-you'll-see-birds-flying-in-1-2-3… Ren became motionless and quickly caught on to what he disturbed. He gulped for the second time, stood up, and ran as fast as he could towards the door while shouting, "I'm sorryyyyyyyy!"

Since the heat of the moment was ruined, Xiao Lang looked at Sakura to apologize for what he did.

Sakura was still gripping the sheets hard._ "What has gotten in to me? He fooled me to get in my pants and now I'm allowing him to yet again, violate my body. Get a grip Sakura! Don't be stupid!,"_ she thought. Frustrations from a lot of things suddenly got the best of Sakura. Frustration from being locked up in a mansion, frustration from not being able to do her job, frustration from still being scared from what happened a week ago, and lastly, frustration from not being able completely resist Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang moved closer to Sakura to check whether she's okay because after all, Ren have almost seen her but to no avail, Sakura held her hand up to stop him.

"Please leave me for awhile. I need to be alone."

Xiao Lang understood so he left the room. After shutting the door, Sakura sighed and covered her face with both her hands. "What am I doing? I shouldn't trust him anymore." She muttered.

* * *

><p>When Xiao Lang descended from the stairs, he was greeted by Riku, who obviously is going up to go and see Sakura. For a week that Sakura has been staying in one of the Li's mansion, it has also been a week wherein Xiao Lang notices that Riku and Sakura's meeting with each other is becoming more and more frequent. And Xiao Lang didn't like it. He then went straight to the dining hall to eat and try to replace his feeling of jealousy for awhile with the feeling of hunger.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was changing her clothes when Riku suddenly opened the door.<p>

"Sakura! Ren said – Sorry!" Riku immediately turned on his back, blushing beet red after seeing a glimpse of Sakura's bare back.

Sakura blushed and quickly put on her clothes faster.

"You can look now. I'm decent." She said.

Riku turned to face her still looking guilty for unintentionally peeping at her while she was changing.

"I'm really sorry. I should've knocked." He said with sincerity.

Sakura giggled. "It's fine silly. I know you didn't mean it. Unless you did…" she added while pointing at him accusingly.

Riku stuttered. "No. I thought you're just watching a show or – " he stopped when Sakura started laughing heartily. "… What's funny?" he asked.

Sakura was red in the face. "You! You're so easy to make fun of. You're so gullible. It's adorable"

Riku blushed again. "Har Har. Whatever. Come on let's go grab some food."

He was surprised when Sakura grabbed hold of his left hand and started dragging him downstairs. "Let's go eat breakfast!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised when Sakura entered the dining room holding hands with Riku. Xiao Lang's eyebrow rose. Riku was blushing really hard when he accidentally met Xiao Lang's eyes. He gulped and immediately looked somewhere else rather than his seething boss. He knew that Xiao Lang is aware of his and Sakura's frequent meetings. And he also knew that Xiao Lang doesn't like it one bit.<p>

"What's for breakfast?" The model asked innocently, still not letting go of Riku's hand.

Taki was the one who voiced out what everyone in the room was thinking. "Are you two together or something?" He asked while munching on crispy bacon.

Sakura then followed Taki's eyes and it landed on her hand holding Riku's. She then quickly let go of it while chuckling nervously. "Oh sorry if you got the wrong message. I tend to do things without thinking." She explained, taking a seat next to Yukito's while Riku unconsciously following her and seating beside her.

Riku, hearing Sakura's explanation, furrowed his eye brows in disappointment. Meanwhile, Xiao Lang sighed in relief secretly. He knows that he shouldn't be feeling this way since he was the one to blame while Sakura turned her attention to Riku. He didn't know what happened between those two but for the first time in his life, he thinks that assigning Riku to get rid of Sakura's problems seems to be the biggest mistake he made so far because that seems to be the reason why Sakura and Riku started being friendly with each other. _**"Too friendly."**_ Xiao Lang thought bitterly.

"Oh. Then Xiao Lang has nothing to worry about. Right, boss?" Ren butted in making the atmosphere awkward again.

Both Sakura and Riku pretended that they didn't hear that and just continued on eating.

Xiao Lang glared at Ren making him gulp.

He cleared his throat. "Jin, what happened to that person?"

"He still won't budge, Xiao. I'm telling you. I've done all the torture methods that I know of to tell us the whereabouts of that bastard." Jin spat.

"How about the rats in the gang?" Xiao Lang asked looking at Ren then at Taki.

Ren raised his hands to answer as if he was in a class. "I listened to their phone conversation but all throughout that, they never mentioned any specific locations or names."

"Yeah. They're smart enough to use code names and meet in places that are not so suspicious." Taki added.

Xiao Lang smirked. "The bastard is good at hiding huh." He then looked around the table looking for someone he needed to speak to. "Where's Eriol?"

"He went out. Never said anything." Said Maki.

"Inform me when he gets back." Xiao Lang said.

"What are we you're secretary?" Ren said jokingly and then Taki high-fived him. A day won't pass without these two trying to get into Xiao Lang's bad side. And a day won't pass without Xiao Lang getting back at them by making them do hard tasks.

Everyone in the table just continued eating and didn't even comment about that joke since they know that Xiao Lang is already fuming. Yes, he is a man who you don't joke around with on a daily basis. Xiao Lang just stared stoically at the two until Ren and Taki went from laughing to chuckling to finally coughing awkwardly. Surely, Xiao Lang made his point that he wasn't in the mood to join in their fun.

Xiao Lang then pointed at the two with his point and middle finger as he stood up. "You two. Stay here and guard that fucker who won't tell us anything."

Ren retaliated. "What?! But that's like the most boring thing to do!"

Xiao Lang gave him a want-me-to-send-you-back-to-Hong Kong-and-do-paper works look and Ren shut up immediately and pouted. "Fine!"

All their heads snapped in the direction of the entrance of the dining hall when they heard a commotion going on.

"You can't go in there. She's not here!" One of Xiao Lang's underlings shouted while trying to stop one person who is all too familiar to Sakura – Mr. Ki.

"I know that she's here! Damn it! Where is she? Where is my most precious talent?!" Mr. Ki demanded.

Sakura's eyes widened when the two bickering guys reached the dining area. She stood up abruptly causing her chair to fall. Both her hands were on the table. "What are you doing here, Mr. Ki?"

Mr. Ki returned her question while bombarding her with many more. "What are you doing here? And who owns this place anyways? What have you been doing for the past week? I'm worried sick, you little girl! I almost believed what the media has been insinuating, you know. Did you elope with someone? Ran away with your secret lover? Who is your secret lover? Why aren't you telling me anything? I'm almost as good as your mother."

Everyone went silent.

Mei Ling choked on her drink when she heard the word "mother" while Jin rubbed her back.

Taki coughed on his hand while muttering, "gay." Xiao Lang glared at him reminding him of his manners.

Ren snickered.

Maki and Rin looked at each other confused. Meanwhile, Yukito continued on eating his meal because nothing can divert his attention when he's eating his breakfast. Riku stared at Mr. Ki's chest to check whether he really is what he claims to be – a "mother".

Xiao Lang was kind enough to break the silence by stepping in and introducing himself. "I am the owner of this place, Xiao Lang." He said, with an authoritative voice.

Mr. Ki turned and checked him from head to toe. He raised one eye brow. "I see." He then looked at Sakura. "So, he is what you've been hiding from me. The boyfriend."

Sakura gasped. "What. No. He is so not my boyfriend." She denied.

Even though that is the truth, for some reason, Xiao Lang seemed disappointed by her answer and it was so obvious because of the furrowing of his eye brows.

"Oh." Mr. Ki then scanned the table and his eyes landed on Riku. He pointed at him. "So if he's not your boyfriend, then I'm assuming he is?"

"Oh God, no! For heaven's sake stop assuming that I have a boyfriend because I don't. I really don't have one!"

"I am Sakura's boyfriend!" Ren interjected.

Xiao Lang glared at him knowing that he's just playing.

Mr. Ki looked at Ren boringly. "Oh please. You're handsome and all but I know Sakura well enough to know that you're not her type."

"Ooooh baby burn!" Jin commented making Ren instantly blush while sitting down.

Unbeknownst to all of them, he secretly handed a ten thousand yen to Taki because he lost the bet.

"Enough with this. Let's go home, Sakura." Mr. Ki said grabbing on Sakura's right hand.

"She can't." Both guys shouted. Xiao Lang grabbed Sakura's left hand whereas Riku held onto her left elbow. Xiao Lang and Riku glared at each other, not backing down as to whom will let go of Sakura first.

"Damn. I'm glad I stayed here and didn't go with Eriol or else I wouldn't have the chance to see this." Jin whispered to his girlfriend.

"Shut up. I'm watching." True to that, Mei Ling sure is watching the scene as if it was a drama of some sort.

"And may I ask why she can't go? What are you to her anyways?" Mr. Ki inquired.

Riku was about to answer that he is Sakura's friend when Xiao Lang beat him to it. "I'm her boyfriend. Due to some circumstances, I can't let her go out of my sight because her life is in danger. The past week, an incident happened causing some of my enemies to get a good look at her and because of her popularity, it is no hard for my enemies to track her down and maybe use her as a bait for me to give in to what they want." Xiao Lang explained to Mr. Ki without batting an eye.

Everyone's jaw dropped literally not at Xiao Lang's explanation because there is some truth in to it. What shocked them was that Xiao Lang claimed himself as Sakura's boyfriend when everyone knows that they are not getting along well at the moment.

Too shocked to answer, Sakura forgot to deny any of what Xiao Lang claimed.

Riku let go of Sakura's elbow and insecurity got the best of him. Who is he to fight with his boss when he clearly sees that the girl still has her hots for Xiao Lang.

Mr. Ki is a completely level-headed person so after Xiao Lang explained the situation at hand; he didn't press for any more believing Xiao Lang's every word.

Rin stood up. "Mr. Ki, you seem to be tired. We have an extra room upstairs. I insist that you stay there for awhile and take a rest." She said

Mr. Ki smiled at her kindly. "Why thank you, young lady but I'm fine."

"No, Mr. Ki, you should stay for the night. I need to sort out things, too, before I go with you." Sakura said. The manager nodded and immediately understood her. "Okay. But, tomorrow you'll go with me, okay?"

Xiao Lang was about to protest but then Sakura stopped him. "I need to talk with you." she said as she went out from the dining room. Xiao Lang followed her.

"So, Mr. Ki, what would you like to eat? I'm Mei Ling, by the way" Mei Ling said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>When Xiao Lang entered the room, he saw Sakura standing by the veranda, looking at the vast land property of the Li's. He stopped and stood beside Sakura. Neither of them said anything and just gazed at the vastness of his property.<p>

"Why did you say that?" She asked.

"Because I want to." He answered.

Her brows creased. "Why did you want to?"

"Because I feel like it."

Sakura sighed. "Why did you feel like it?"

"I don't know." He answered; his patience getting thinner and thinner at each question she asked.

"Why did you say it?" she asked. Sakura was adamant in knowing why he claimed himself as her boyfriend.

"Because I don't want to lose." Xiao Lang said looking at her straight in the eye.

"To lose?" Sakura asked, raising one of her perfectly shaped eye brow.

"Yes."

"To whom?"

He sighed. "To Riku."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"He likes you." Xiao Lang stated.

Sakura ignored his answer and focused on asking him another question. "Do you? I mean, like me?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Sakura snorted. "More like "physically"."

"No." He said defensively.

"Then what?" She asked, clearly she's tired of asking.

"I don't know, okay!"

"Well, if you don't know then I shouldn't waste my time asking you. I'm leaving." She shouted.

Sakura turned on her heels and was about to go out of the room when Xiao Lang's voice echoed in the room.

"I'm jealous!" He shouted.

Sakura turned to Xiao Lang slowly.

"I've been jealous, okay. I don't know how but all I know is that I'm jealous. For the past week, when you're always with Riku, I, uhh, I don't like it. I don't like it when you're with some guy. It doesn't feel right." He explained.

"So, it's not okay for me to hangout with some guy when it's okay for you to make out with some other red head chick?" Sakura asked, referring to the event that happened a week ago.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I'm an ass, a bastard, a jerk, or whatever you want to call me but I'm sorry. I really am."

"Tell me the truth then. Why are you jealous?" Sakura asked, closing in the distance she has with Xiao Lang.

"I already told you."

"Clearly you wouldn't feel that way if you don't harbour any feelings for me."

He snorted. "I don't know. It's the first time I'm feeling this. If the other girls that I used to pick moves on with another guy, I don't mind it. But with you, I don't like it. I hate it. That feeling. It makes me angry. It makes me angry seeing you too friendly with other guys."

Sakura's face changed from that of hopeful – hoping that Xiao Lang really does like her – to that of confused – she's confused as to whether she'll believe him because she's still hurt from what had happened a week ago – to that of distrust – Sakura doubts every word from Xiao Lang.

She walked forward stopping in front of Xiao Lang and touched his cheek. She smiled – a bitter one.

Xiao Lang thought that this was the day that the two of them will kiss and makeup, even though they're not yet an official couple. However, his hopes were shattered when Sakura said,

"I don't trust you anymore."

* * *

><p>So, there goes chapter 7. Sorry for the late upload. I've been busy with school. Hopefully I get to focus on writing chapter 8 and finish it in a day or two but I won't promise because I still have a lot of paper to write. *cries*<p>

Review? Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Incidents

Hello! It's been awhile since my last update.

From now on, I will use Syaoran instead of Xiao Lang as some of the readers requested it. :)

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and its characters does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>catwalk viii: Incidents<p>

* * *

><p>Syaoran sighed. He knew he shouldn't be here because he wasn't the one who was originally invited. Sakura gave four VIP tickets of the most awaited catwalk event of the year to Mei Ling. She also let her decide who to give the other two tickets to since Rin will get one for sure. The cousin of Syaoran then decided to give the tickets to Riku and Maki because Riku is good friends with Sakura now and to Maki because Rin will need someone to assist her all throughout the event. But tables have turned since Rin cannot go. She caught a fever and must rest, and follow a strict yet healthy diet because of her pregnancy. And if Rin cannot go, then Maki won't go either, leaving two of the VIP tickets up for grabs.<p>

Mei Ling thought of giving the ticket to Taki and Ren, but decided otherwise when she saw that Syaoran is interested in the ticket. She can't blame him though. It's been two long weeks since her cousin had last saw his current _"obsession,"_ as she puts it.

Mei Ling is not stupid. She knows that her cousin, Syaoran, likes the model but is too stubborn to admit it; and is too stupid to realize it. He is a prideful man after all. He considers trivial emotions such as love as a weakness.

"Will you stop sighing already? It makes me think that you don't want to go to that event." Mei Ling said irritably.

Mei Ling, Syaoran, Riku, and Ren were inside the car going to the fashion show that Sakura invited them to. Mei Ling was the one who was driving since she thinks that she's the most capable one to do it because Syaoran is sulking; Riku is too excited and plus, he can't sit beside Syaoran since there's still some awkwardness between them; and Ren, well, he's a reckless driver.

"I don't want to go, you know that." Syaoran shot back.

The three guys who were in the car were surprised when Mei Ling stopped the car.

"Then go out now!" She said daring him to do what she said.

"Are you ordering me?!"

"Look, if you really didn't want to go, then you wouldn't have bothered taking a shower and dressing up and entered this car! You know what I think? I think that you really want to see Sakura and you're acting like you don't because you're a stubborn, stubborn, stubborn, prideful man who won't admit to yourself that you like her!" Mei Ling screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mei Ling is known for her short temper and stubbornness much like Syaoran's, but it's rare for the gang to see her outburst. She only would be like this when she wants to prove a point.

She went calm when Syaoran just looked outside the window and made no move. Though it would seem that he just ignored her, Mei Ling knows that he backed off and admitted his defeat, for now.

She smiled in triumph. "Good. Does anybody else have a problem?"

Both Ren and Riku who's sitting at the back squeaked "No"

* * *

><p>Sakura's face grimaced when the designer is tightening the clothes in her chest area.<p>

The designer noticed her discomfort. "Is it too tight?"

Sakura nodded. Lately, she's been feeling tired easily, even right now, and even though her period isn't to come until next week, she's been feeling some symptoms of it like the hurting of her breasts and cramps. "_Maybe this is the fatigue talking._" She thought.

Her designer then started talking with her. "You know those bodyguards of yours are hot. Where'd you get them?"

"Oh. A friend of mine introduced me to them." She lied and she suddenly recalled the deal she made with Syaoran two weeks ago.

"_I don't trust you anymore."_

_A minute has passed before these two uttered any single word. Sakura then decided to head out the door to look for Mr. Ki and go home with him, but she stopped when she heard Syaoran's voice. _

"_I still won't allow you out of the mansion. It's still unsafe for you to go outside." He said, more like ordered._

_She shivered because that voice was unfamiliar to her. She regretted looking back at him because what she saw only made her more scared. She looked into the emotionless eyes of Syaoran._

_She didn't know where she got the courage to answer back but boy, was she shaking when she voiced out her reason to him. "I have a life of my own. I have a career that I need to work on. I can hire bodyguards on my own. I have the money to anyways. And so what if I'm unsafe? I'm no one to you anyway. And I'm certainly not part of your gang as well."_

_Syaoran's eyes narrowed at every word she said because all of it was true. _

"_I still won't allow it. You don't know how cunning those people are. For all I know, while we're being attacked some of the assailants took note of how we look like. And you're no exception because you were there. Fine! You're saying that you're not a part of our gang, but isn't it unfair for Mei and Rin who already considered you as one? They like you, you know!" _

"_I-" She was about to say something when Syaoran interrupted her._

"_If you really want to go now, I want four of my people to act as your bodyguards. Wherever you go, you'll take them with you."_

"_I don't want any bodyguards! It's unnecessary."_

"_Look, I don't care if you don't want any of them. What I want is for you to be safe because I don't want my enemy to have the pleasure of using anyone, and I mean anyone, who they saw during the attack against me. It's gonna be a problem if they are to use anyone as blackmail or whatever against me. You choose then, have them follow you around or stay here."_

"_You can't make me choose. You can't do that either."_

"_Oh trust me, I can. And I have ways. So, what's it going to be?" Syaoran_ _threatened._

_And at that moment, Sakura decided that fighting off this hotshot of a mafia leader would not bode well for her._

Sakura's eyes shot open when the designer yet again tightened the corset. "Can you please loosen the corset a little bit; I think I'm a little sensitive around my chest area since last week."

The designer smiled kindly. "Of course, dear. Not pregnant are we?"

Sakura's face paled. "P-pregnant? No! Of course not! No!" She said while chuckling nervously.

The designer laughed. "I'm just kidding. Alright! I'm done. Now, go and get a little retouch."

The model was still staring off into nothing, thinking of the little comment the designer said until her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! We're here now waiting for the show to start? When is it going to start?"

"Mei Lin! Oh, in about fifteen minutes max. Is Rin with you?"

"About that. She caught a – "

"Oh talk to you later. Mr. Ki's calling me." With that Sakura hanged up.

"Nice walk. Keep your chin up. That's it." Mr. Ki keeps on muttering while watching the model catwalk-ing.

"Wow. She sure improved her skills. I'm impressed." Sakura commented.

"Uh-huh. But you're still the best for me." Mr. Ki said, brushing off some imaginary hair from Sakura's face.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Okay. Be ready in five, four, three, two, go!"

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out and walked confidently wearing a 7-inch heel and showcasing the most expensive dress for the event. Everyone was in awe of the intricate design of the dress, and most of all the beauty, who was modelling the dress.<p>

She was walking perfectly sporting her supermodel look when she stopped on her tracks seeing Syaoran among the crowd, sitting at the end of the catwalk stage. The word "pregnant" soon interrupted her thoughts and suddenly she felt numb. She stopped moving for a good ten seconds, and the audience started whispering with each other asking what's wrong.

It's a good thing that Sakura quickly recovered from her shock, so she turned around slowly and gracefully, making the audiences believe that her moment of shock was part of the catwalk event.

* * *

><p>Everyone started applauding as she turned on her back when suddenly, all the lights went out and a gunshot erupted inside the building. Everyone started screaming and panicking. People scrambled everywhere trying to find the exit as they avoid the coming accident.<p>

Syaoran, Riku, and Ren instantly stood, pulling out their guns.

"Mei?"

"Here." She said, tugging on one of Syaoran's sleeves to let her cousin see that she's alright.

All their heads shot up to where Sakura was standing before when they heard her scream her lungs out.

They all looked at an instant light provided by the iphone of Ren. "This app called flashlight sure is handy. You should download this Syao." He said cheekily.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and instantly jumped on the stage to go where Sakura is. Riku and Ren followed with Mei Ling holding onto the shirt of Ren.

They instantly walked up to Sakura seeing her crouched down low, her hands covering her ears, and her eyes tightly shut. It is no secret among Sakura's close friends that she hates being in the dark; it reminds her of the times when her stepmother will lock her up in the attic when she misbehaved, or just when she feels like it.

She opened her eyes when she felt a small amount of light on her eyes. Her eyes squinted.

"Sakura."

"Syaoran!" She hugged him. Right now, she decided to forget their complicated situation and thought more of diminishing her fear – by hugging someone.

The lights went on and people were still running and screaming in fear for their safety.

Another gunshot was aimed at Syaoran but it didn't hit him.

"Let's get out of here!" He said grabbing Sakura by her elbow, making her stand up.

"It seems that they're after you Syaoran. I'll stay here and buy you guys some time to get out of here." Ren said.

Syaoran frowned then he nodded. "Be safe."

Another bullet went past them. "I'll stay too and help Riku!" Ren added.

"What?! No. You're coming with us!" Mei Lin pleaded.

"Come on, Mei. I'm not a baby anymore. Besides, you've got to take Sakura out of here. She's a mess."

Mei Lin looked at a very distressed and shaking Sakura holding onto Syaoran.

"Fine! You better be home safely or I'll beat the shit out of you if you get hurt! You too, Riku!"

* * *

><p>The three then headed out to the backstage evading the bullets shot their way. As they reached the backstage, two men were already there instantly shooting in the direction of Syaoran. Having a quick reflex, Syaoran pushed Mei Lin, hid Sakura behind him and shot the two guys right in their heads. He then went to Mei Lin to help her stand, but she only glared at him.<p>

"You didn't have to push me so hard!" she whined, caressing her butt that hit the floor.

"Sorry. Sakura are you okay?"

"I–"

"Duh! Of course she's okay. You've been protecting her like a human shield and pushing me like a rag! Such a sweet cousin."

Mei Lin continued to rattle on and just as they are about to exit through the back door, two guys entered, pointing their guns at the three. Syaoran, Mei Lin, and Sakura stepped backward and Mei Lin stopped her tracks when she felt a gun pointed directly at the back of her head.

"Drop your guns, Syaoran, or we'll shoot your cousin and that pretty lady with you there." The guy said.

Syaoran slowly dropped the gun on the ground and was actually waiting for Mei Lin to do something.

Mei Lin then quickly turned around and grabbed the gun that was pointed at her head, and then grabbed the arm of the guy and twisted it until she was sure that she broke his arm. She then kicked the guy's head with her knee, making sure that he'll be unconscious.

Just when Mei Lin started beating the shit out of her enemy, Syaoran pulled two guns he tucked in his pants and aimed shots at the two guys. He shot the baldy one right in the head. He missed the other guy.

"Stop or I'll shoot the brains out of this lady." Warned another guy who popped out of nowhere.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the guy pointing a gun at a shaking Sakura. "If you so much hurt her, I swear I'm going to kill you."

The guy smirked. "Whatever. Just drop your gun and come with us. It's a shame that our boss wanted you alive."

"Kaito? Tell him to face me personally and not send his underlings to come and get me."

The guy laughed which irritated Syaoran. "Wait, wait, isn't it you that wants to get my boss? Anyway, just drop your gun and come with us. He's an impatient man after all."

"Okay then just let her go."

"Oh sure but not before I get a taste of her. She looks delectable." At that, the guy licked the ride side of Sakura's face and she grimaced, disgusted even.

"You disgusting pig! Let her go!" Mei Lin shouted at the guy.

Syaoran's eyes dangerously narrowed at the guy. A not so good sign that he will do more than just kill the guy, if that is even possible.

The other guy who missed the shot from Syaoran ran to the side of his comrade. A confident smile plastered on his face. "Come on. Just drop it already so my friend here can let go of thi-" He didn't get to finish off what he was saying for Ren shot him.

"Hey, cousins!" Ren greeted them, enthusiastically, with cut just right above his right eye.

"I am so going to lock you up in your room forever! Your eye is bleeding!" Mei Lin pointed at his head.

"Chill the pill out! I'm trying to be a hero here." He dramatically said and turned to the guy who was holding Sakura. "Let go of her or-"

"Let go of her or I'll shoot you." Syaoran said, closing in the distance between him and his enemy.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Really? Stealing my line is so not cool! Not cool!"

Syaoran wanted to glare at Ren for being a whiny ass, but he has no time to play with the kid. He is currently itching to get Sakrua to safety and kill the bastard who dared to violate Sakura in front of him. His blood is boiling. He is seething.

"Don't come near me or I'll shoot her."

Now, Sakura wasn't just trying to be the damsel in distress or what. She was quiet for a reason. She was quiet because she was contemplating on how is she going to get away from the pervert who just disrespected her. She stilled for a moment, an idea just struck her: To bite the guy's forearm.

And she did. She bit the guy's forearm - hard.

The guy _screamed_ as Sakura's teeth punctured his arm and trickles of blood started flowing from it. He grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair and tossed her aside, with her butt landing on the ground ungracefully. She winced, closing her eyes tight because of her fall; because she heard two gunshots; because she felt a weight land on her too.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the enemy lying in his own pool of blood. She grimaced. She is still not used to seeing blood. Tons of blood. However, the next thing she noticed was the weight that landed on her seconds ago, and noticed that it was Syaoran.

Mei Ln and Ren ran to both where Sakura and Syaoran is, worriedly.

"Syaoran, are you alright? He's been shot!" Mei Lin cried, looking at Sakura.

Alarmed, Sakura tried to stand and check Syaoran's condition, and her eyes widened after she felt blood trickling down from Syaoran's side.

"Mei Lin, let's bring him to the hospital. There's a near-"

Mei Lin frantically shook her head. "No, no. We'll bring him to Wei. Ren, can you carry Syao?"

Ren dropped to his knees and rolled an unconscious Syaoran.

"Oh God, he's been shot in the chest! Is it near the heart?" Sakura asked.

Mei Lin checked Syaoran's pulse in the neck. "I don't know, but I think he's okay. We need to hurry. He shouldn't be unconscious. He can usually endure these kinds of, of whatever. Let's just go. You're going too, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Where's Riku?" She asked, thinking that something might have happened to Riku.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be safe." Ren assured her, carrying Syaoran on his back.

* * *

><p>Sakura was standing in front of Syaoran's room with Rin, waiting for the result of Wei's checkup.<p>

"It's my fault." Sakura whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Mei Lin told her that after the guy shoved her off, he was about to shoot her as well, but Syaoran shielded her, taking in the bullet himself.

Rin looked at her worriedly. "Don't blame yourself, Sakura. I'm sure my brother knew what he was doing, and trust me, he's been in worse conditions compared to this one. He'll live."

The model was about to say something when the door opened. "Okay, no worries, he's in good condition. The bullet wasn't that deeply buried in his chest, so it was easy to get it out from him. And he passed out due to his lack of sleep. Can you believe it?" Wei stated, chuckling.

Rin grinned at Sakura. "Told you he's gonna live!"

Sakura still worried, but she's relieved now that the Li's personal doctor assured them of his safety.

"Well then, I'm going to see Maki."

"Aren't you going to see your brother?"

"Nah, I'll see him later. Besides, I don't think it's me that he wants to see when he wakes up." She said, winking at Sakura. "See you later, Sakura!"

Sakura blushed. She then asked Wei if it alright to come in and see Syaoran. He said it was okay and then silently left the room.

* * *

><p>The model sat on the chair beside Syaoran's bed and looked at his sleeping form.<p>

"I'm sorry you got shot because of me." She apologized, stroking Syaoran's hair in a manner in which mothers would do when their child or anyone in the family were sick.

She was surprised when the said mafia boss cracked his right eye open and looked at her. He grunted. "You're weird you know?"

"I thought you're sleeping!"

"I was until Wei took the bullet out from me. It hurt like hell. "He tried to sit but because his energy is drained, his effort was naught. Regardless, Sakura helped him sit up, his back resting on the headboard.

"You should've warned me you were gonna bite off the guy's arm. I should've been prepared."

"He wouldn't have let me go if I openly declared my plan." She said deadpanned. "And besides, I can't wait a minute to get away from him. He's disgusting."

Syaoran remembered the way the guy disrespected Sakura and his eyes darkened dangerously. He looked at Sakura and touched her cheek. "Are you okay? No injuries?"

Sakura flinched. "I should ask you that!"

He chuckled. "You're so weird."

"You keep saying that. Why am I weird again?"

Syaoran thought for awhile. "Well, first you boomerang-ed one of my enemies with a gun, and then earlier, you bit off another guy's arm. I'm waiting what you'll do next." He grinned.

Sakura blushed. Even in his injured form, Syaoran's still hot. "Can't blame me. I have to be resourceful."

There was an awkward silence. Sakura stood up. "Well, I think I should go. Mr. Ki's been calling me nonstop."

Syaoran frowned and grabbed her hand. "You can't leave until you nurse me back to health." He fake-pouted, trying to get Sakura to do what he wants.

She stared at him incredulously. "Hey! Rin said that you've been in worse conditions and this is nothing. Dr. Wei even said that you passed out from fatigue, so technically it's not my fault, but yours."

"Wow! So you're going to ignore my _romantic gesture_ of using my hot body as a shield to protect you? And here I am doing my best to try and fix our issues."

"I-"

"I can't believe you're that heartless. So it's true that all models are heartless, selfless bitches that only thinks of themselves, and I'm currently with one of them in my room." He said calmly, putting both his hands under his head.

"Hey! Not all models are like that! And you shouldn't stereotype." The model said, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Then prove to me that my stereotyping is wrong and nurse me back to health." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I know that you're only doing this to get me to do what you want."

"I know that you know. And I know that deep inside you're really guilty. So stop playing coy and be my personal nurse!" His eyes twinkling playfully.

Sakura could have said no. She can easily say that she's not yet ready to be in friendly terms with him. And truthfully, she has many commitments to attend to regarding her work. But alas, she didn't use her mind when she agreed. She listened to her damned heart that was beating wildly as she converse with Syaoran.

"Fine." She pouted.

He chuckled. "I knew you'd say yes. It was all over your face."

"Whatever."

"So, what happened while Wei was digging my chest like hell?"

"Uhm. Oh, Riku hasn't come back yet. I wonder if he's okay..." She said, diverting her thoughts to Riku. She didn't notice how Syaoran's brown eyes narrowed darkly at the mention of Riku's name.

"He'll live." He said, looking away from her. She did notice the change in his tone when he spoke.

"So, what do you want to do since I'm your personal nurse and all? And yes, I feel like I'm sort of obligated to repay you for using your "hot body" as my shield, as you put it." Sakura changed the topic in hopes of reverting Syaoran back to his playful self.

And it worked.

The mafia instantly furrowed his eye brows while looking up as he thought of something. "Hmm. Well then. Let's sleep together!"

Sakura smirked. "Not happening! We have yet to resolve our issues, hotshot. As far as I know, we can never go back to that kind of relationship as I don't trust you anymore. You should've remembered that. It was only weeks when we last talked."

He raised his eye brow.

"I see. You don't know the meaning of being friend-zoned."

"At least, I can try and work it out betw-"

"Give it up, mafia boy." She stood up. "I'll be in the living room. Call me when you have a considerable thing to ask, not a perverse one." And with that, she left the room.

Syaoran smiled, watching her like a predator would look at its prey as she left his room.

_You just wait and see, model._

* * *

><p><em><em>How was it? :)


	9. catwalk IX: Planning v1

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 9 of this story. Enjoy!

Chapter IX: Planning V.1

* * *

><p>The walls were painted brown and random paintings were hung against it. The aroma of caffeine wafted all over the place. People lined up to order their preferred coffee. Some were there to read while some preferred to just sit by the place, relax, and have a sip of their favourite coffee.<p>

_Ah, hazelnut choco._ My favourite. Tomoyo closed her eyes as she savored the taste of her favourite coffee, in her favourite haven - Tomoeda Cafe.

"Tomoyo."

She instantly opened her eyes at the husky whisper of her name. She whipped her head to her left and saw the one person she's been trying to forget – Eriol.

She gasped. And before she makes a complete fool of herself by gaping at the said man standing behind her, she immediately stood up and gathered her things, and squeezed past Eriol.

She was almost out of the door when his familiar hand grabbed her elbow, stopping her from going outside.

"We need to talk," Eriol pleaded. As she looked at those azure eyes of his, she can't help but be reminded of the pain she endured after he left her without even explaining the reason behind it.

It has been four months since she last saw him. And boy, it wasn't a pleasant parting.

"Let go of me," Tomoyo threatened, her eyes narrowing at his hand holding her elbow.

Eriol saw this and let go of her. "Tomoyo. We need to talk. I need to talk to you."

She scoffed. "Why do we need to talk? There's nothing to talk about the moment you walked away from me."

"I need to explain myself. I wanted to for months. I went to your place, but you no longer live there."

"There's no need to explain things, Hiragizawa. It's all in the past now," she said, void of any emotions.

He winced from hearing out his surname. Though it seems hard to convince Tomoyo to listen to him, Eriol moved closer, invading her personal space. "That's the problem. I can't move on. I can't let whatever happened between us go without explaining everything to you. I need to tell you why I left; why I abandoned you and didn't call, or even write to you. I need to tell you everything. Just here me out, okay?"

Tomoyo sighed, closing her eyes, signifying that she's getting tired of their conversation. "What's the point? I already moved on. I'm getting married," she said, raising her left hand to show her engagement ring.

Eriol smirked. "The point?"

Tomoyo furrowed her brows, intrigued by what Eriol's answer.

He leaned in closer to Tomoyo, looking intently at her nervous eyes while holding her gaze to him. Without a heartbeat, he said,

"The point is – I still love you and I will do everything, I mean everything, Tomoyo, to get you back.

Her eyes widened as she listened to his declaration of getting her back.

Eriol smiled smugly, satisfied with the expression he wanted for Tomoyo to express while adding,

"And besides, a good friend of mine told me that an engagement is no excuse for me to just sit, sulk, and watch you marry some jackass. I won't allow it. I won't allow you to marry someone who is not me."

* * *

><p>Riku knocked on Syaoran's room and opened it when he heard the distinct authoritarian voice of his boss.<p>

"Come in."

He entered, walking straightly despite his injuries, towards the bed where Syaoran sits upright.

"Boss, I know where they hide. They're here in Japan."

Syaoran nodded, his face stoic, as he listened to his reliable informant's report. "Where?"

Riku scratched the side of his left eye, accidentally scratching the cut he received earlier during the shootout. He winced. "I think the guy mumbled_ XXXHolic Bar_."

Syaoran grinned. "I take it you gave them a good beating."

Riku grinned back. "I sure did, boss," he said, like a child, proud of something he had done to impress the adults.

Almost instantly, Syaoran's grin disappeared as he got back to business. "Alright, tell them that we're going to have a meeting first thing in the morning. I think it's our turn to pay Kaito and his bastards a visit," he said, his voice menacing, tinted with a promise of revenge from the two unexpected attacks Kaito did to them.

Riku nodded.

"And go to Wei." Syaoran didn't need to elaborate what he meant because he knew that Riku understood that he should go to Wei to get his injuries tended. Syaoran is a man of few words, after all.

Riku nodded, about to leave when the door opened revealing Sakura.

Sakura entered carrying a tray consisting of a bowl of soup, an apple, and a glass of water. "Syaoran, I made chicken mushroom soup for you. Dr. Wei said that you – Riku?" She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" She asked worriedly, heading straight towards the night table, placing the tray, and completely ignoring the man she initially came to visit. Syaoran frowned, irritated at the fact that Sakura's attention tend to get diverted easily. He was a bit happy seeing her at the door; even a bit happier when she announced that she brought him food. A food she made herself. But that bit of happiness he felt washed off immediately as soon as she caught sight of Riku.

Riku fidgeted, feeling the irate atmosphere his boss emits. "I'm mighty fine, Sakura. See?" He flexed his muscles to emphasize that his clearly fine.

With just two strides, Sakura was in front of Riku. Holding out both her hands, she touched Riku's face and checked his wounds. As Sakura was making sure that he's fine, he kept on glancing at his boss, sensing Syaoran's discomfort and annoyance at the fact that he was being unintentionally ignored by Sakura.

"Um, Sakura. I'm fine. Really. I'll just visit Wei's clinic and let him check my wounds," he said, cheekily. Though he would really want Sakura to personally nurse him, he would rather go alone and let Wei do that job as he doesn't want to get in the bad side of Syaoran. It's clear as water that he's not happy with the way Sakura treats Riku as of the moment.

"Where have you been? I thought you died or something. Look at all the wounds you've got. I'll go with-"

"No. No need. I'll be fine by myself," he countered, getting nervous by the second as Syaoran's glare at his lampshade gets harder and harder. And Syaoran glaring at his own lampshade is not a good sign. There are only two ways to indicate what it means for Syaoran to glare at any thing he found to divert his annoyance at: he's pissed, or he doesn't like what he's seeing or hearing. And at this particular moment, it's both: he's pissed and he surely does not like what he is seeing in his own room.

Sakura's face was filled with worry. She furrowed her brows. "Are you sure?"

Riku sweat dropped. "Yeah, yeah. Uhh, see you later," he said, hurrying towards the door. With a last glance, he looked back and saw the worried face of Sakura, and the serious and glaring face of Syaoran. He gulped, closing the door and walked to Wei's clinic.

As soon as Riku left the room, Sakura's gaze lingered at the door for a good minute before turning her attention back to Syaoran, remembering that she made soup for him.

"Syaoran, eat your soup. It's gonna get cold," her voice tinted with worry.

Syaoran snapped from his annoyed-jealous-irritated state when she heard Sakura's sweet voice. He knew that Sakura was just being nice, as it was a part of her. And it was one of the qualities he likes about her. But it pisses him off when she's being nice to Riku. Though Riku is one of his trusted friends, he is a threat to his and Sakura's soon-to- exist romantic relationship. Yes, he dubbed it as a soon-to-exist romantic relationship because he will make sure that he's going to earn Sakura's trust and make her his.

"I don't like soup," he stated coldly. He wanted to kick himself in the shin (if that is possible) because instead of getting one step closer to that soon-to-exist romantic relationship, he seemed to be hindering it from happening.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Rin said that you liked," she muttered so low she thought he didn't hear her. She made a move to take away the tray. "I'll take this away, then. What do you want to eat? I'll cook it for you," she gently said, looking at him in the eyes.

Syaoran grunted, annoyed at himself; annoyed at the fact that he just made Sakura feel like an idiot; annoyed at himself for pretending he doesn't appreciate Sakura's effort when in fact he was bursting with happiness because she made him his favorite soup and he didn't make one for Riku; annoyed at her for not fighting back.

"Just leave it there," he ordered, frowning.

Sakura harshly dropped the tray, causing the bowl to spill some of the soup. Syaoran frowned at the waste of food. "Careful. You spilled the soup. Wasting food is not my favorite thing to do."

Sakura glared at him, her patience worn out. He arched an eyebrow. Sakura inhaled, holding her breath for a good six seconds before she lashed out. "What's with you? Here I am, trying to be nice and all, and all you do is be mean to me. Did you know I had to ignore, literally, one hundred plus calls from my manager just to make you this soup, which Rin told me was your favorite, which is incidental because I'm good at making chicken mushroom soup because it's my cousin's favorite, and then I saw Riku and that complicated things, because I saw his injuries and I wanted to treat it myself, but I told myself no, because I'm no doctor, and I also had to decide whether I should go with him to make sure his injuries are okay, or stay with you to make sure that you eat the soup I made because I wanted to know if you liked it or not, so I really wanted to stay here and I don't know why, so when Riku insisted that he can manage on his own, I was relieved, because then, I can stay here with you, but then I'm starting to regret my decision, because here you are being mean for reasons I don't know, which makes me think that you're such a bipolar person because just earlier we're having fun talking with each other, and here you are now being mean to me, and treating me like an eyesore. If you don't want to eat it, just leave it there and I'll ask one of your maids to take it out because I'm tired and I'm pissed at you, and I'm going home," she declared, catching her breath as if she competed in a running marathon.

Syaoran was gaping at her, shocked. He processed what she said. He was happy for she chose him. Childish as it may be, he was fucking happy that she made his favorite soup, decided to stay instead of going with Riku, and happy that she's in his room right now, sporting a very angry and pissed off look that turns him on. His eyes darkened, imagining him hovering over Sakura.

She glared for the last time, to point out that she's pissed at him. Very pissed. She turned on her heel and was about to leave when Syaoran grabbed her elbow and made her face him. "Feed me," he ordered.

Sakura gaped at him, stupidly. "What?!"

He cringed at the high pitch of her tone when she screamed. "Damn, if I don't know you're a model, I would have mistaken you for a singer, and a bad one."

She ignored his comment. "Really? Feed you? That's all you have to say after my dramatic outburst?" she asked, deadpanned.

He shrugged, opened his mouth widely, and pointed at it repeatedly to convey that he wanted to be fed, and fast.

She rolled her eyes. Even though she's pissed at him, she found his gesture completely adorable. The fact that Syaoran wants to be babied by her makes her all giddy inside. "Open wider, your highness," she said, scooping a spoonful of the soup and feeding it to him.

His mouth closed in on the spoon. "Hmm," he chewed off some chicken bits and gulped. "Tasteful. I like it," he said, appreciatively.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow! I thought you wouldn't like it –" she stopped when she saw Syaoran opened his mouth again and repeated the gesture. She rolled her eyes and scooped another spoonful of soup.

* * *

><p>Riku was all bandaged up when he walked in the living room. Seeing Ren lazily lounging off on the black leather couch while watching reruns of a random show, he sat next to him. "Meeting tomorrow early. Don't be late or else boss will kick your ass back to Hong Kong," he said, staring at an abstract painting hanging against the wall.<p>

Ren scoffed. "As if. I saved his sorry ass earlier, so I've got bragging rights. Hey, where the hell have you been? You missed out on a lot of action."

Riku looked at him, smirking. "I created my own action. I figured out where their hideout is."

Ren's eyes lit up excitedly. "Where? Tell me! Tell me, so we can kick some ass! After what happened earlier, I've been itching to kill some more motherfuckers!"

Riku mussed his hair a little bit. "Then you have to wake up tomorrow and see!"

Ren swatted his hand away from his hair and pouted. "Boo! Party pooper. Boo!"

"Whatever," Riku said, standing up. "I gotta go and sleep. I'm dead tired. See you at the meeting, puppy!"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, continuing to watch the show to kill some time.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Be gentler!"<p>

Jin smirked, "I like it when you whine kike that, babe," he said, kissing her temple. "I wish I was there. I could have prevented you from having your right hand bruised," he said, frowning. Concern filled his voice as he spoke.

Mei Lin scoffed. "You should have been there! No one's protecting me since Syao-syao was busy saving his princess," she whined, slightly pouting.

Jin sighed. "My poor princess," he leaned in and pecked her lips. "I promise I'll kill everyone in their group who caused you these bruises." He grinned. "But first," he started unbuttoning her blouse, "I'll take care of you tonight," he reached for the last button and slowly peeled it off from Mei Lin, leaving her blouse-less and revealing her bountiful mounds, covered with a lacy, blood red brassiere.

As Jin was unbuttoning her blouse, Mei Lin started to feel that heat below her belly. "Jin..."

"Shh, baby," he pushed her slowly in bed, hovering over her, "Just relax and let me do the work tonight, 'kay?" She nodded, flushing red. He grinned and then sensually kissed her in the lips; kissed the side of her neck; kissed her collar bone; kissed the skin between her breasts; kissed her navel until he reached the button of her black shorts.

Mei Lin closed her eyes, moaning, as Jin pleasured her the way he always do when she's mad, stressed, tired, angry, happy, giddy – all the time.

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes after midnight when Syaoran woke. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of his room and were surprised to see Sakura sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sit upright, wincing. He then stood up from his bed, walking towards Sakura. He put his arm under her neck and his other arm under her knees, lifted her up, and carried her back to his bed. He laid her down as careful and as gently as he could so as to not wake her. He then sat at the chair she occupied earlier and looked at her sleeping form. He scratched at the side of his jaw and smirked when he saw Sakura scrunched her nose. Cute, he thought. She then turned on the other side, facing her back at him. He frowned for he cannot look at her charming face. Even so, he leaned against the chair and decided to close his eyes for a bit.<p>

After Sakura fed him his favorite soup, they talked for awhile. After they talked, she insisted on bringing down the tray even though he said that the maids will take care of it. Still, she went down, reasoning out that she wants to see Mei Lin and Ren, check up on Riku, and make a call. He was annoyed for he thought that she was making an excuse to end their fun conversation.

When she left, he waited for her to come back. It was almost two hours and she was still was not back. Maybe she went home, he thought. He grunted and decided to sleep off his annoyance at the fact that he will not see her face before he went to sleep. At least, she should have had the courtesy to bid him good night before she left. He felt neglected. But that feeling of negligence soon turn into nothing when he saw Sakura sleeping soundly in his chair.

_Damn. This girl keeps on surprising me._

It was only half past five when Syaoran's alarm clock blazed off the sound akin to that of a fire alarm.

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes instantaneously snapped open. He cursed whilst she uttered her infamous, "Hoee!"

"Syaoran, oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Sakura leapt off from the bed to Syaoran's side, checking if he has a new wound.

He ignored her and stood up, walking past her and into the walk-in closet. Sakura followed him. "Wait! We need to - " she stopped what she was about to say when she caught sight of the back of Syaoran clad only in nothing but a bandage around his chest and a black boxer shorts. She gaped at him. Pink hues started to color her cheeks.

"It's rude to stare," he said, half looking at her, his face facing sideways.

Her cheeks colored, embarrassed at being caught for staring. "I-I... look, we need to change your bandage with a clean one."

He faced her. Sakura looked away. He hovered over her, towering her.

Syaoran leaned closer into Sakura, leveling his mouth to her ear. "I'll let you change my bandage if you take a bath with me," he whispered, his voice deep, rough, and sexy. She shuddered. She closed her eyes.

Syaoran smirked, thinking that his little joke would make Sakura bend to his bargain. But lo and behold, before any of his wild imagination of him and Sakura inside the bathtub doing what he would do, Sakura's right fist connected to his left eye.

A manly scream woke the slumbering people inside the Li mansion, followed by a series of nonstop curses and foul words.

* * *

><p>As Syaoran ordered, the long dining table was occupied by the important members of the mafia, except for Rin and Maki. Sakura wondered if Syaoran only allows good-looking people into his mafia, for even when they are all wearing pajamas, sporting their bed hairs and just-woke-up face, they still look like they were about to go to a photo shoot.<p>

She then glanced at the man sitting at the center and found him glaring at her.

"When I told you I was waiting of what you will do next, I meant that what you will do next to our enemy, not to me," he said bitterly.

She glared back.

Syaoran's deadly glare shifted to Ren when he asked, "So tell me again how you got that black eye?" His eyes glimmering, taunting him.

Taki sniggered.

"Why? I'll give you one if you want," Syaoran threatened.

Ren gulped and leaned back against his chair.

"Shut your smart-ass mouth, Ren. I want this meeting to finish early so I could go back to sleep," Jin scolded, sitting next to Mei Lin, holding her hand. Everyone knew that Jin is not a morning person. Mei Lin caressed his left leg so as to calm him.

"So Syao, what is our agenda for today?" This time, it was Eriol who spoke. He brushed his hair using his hands, "I reckon it's an important one," he sighed.

"I called you all in here because tomorrow night, we are going to pay a visit to our dear old Kaito," he said viciously. He nodded in the direction of where Riku is sitting, "Riku will further explain the details."

Taki raised his hands. "How'd you track them?"

Riku tsk-ed three times while slowly shaking his head sideways, "An informant never discloses his tactics into getting valuable pieces of information. You have to remember tha-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just explain to us where we're supposed to go," Ren said, acting childishly for the attention of all is focused on Riku and not him.

Riku glared at him for a moment and then looked at each of them, "They own the club called XXXHolic Bar and most of the members work and hangout there. That's the place where they also recruit new members and I haven't gone to the 'room' as they call it, but I think the important members lounge off their asses inside that room as they do god knows what," he explained.

"Isn't that an exclusive club?" Eriol asked, removing his glasses, cleaning it, wiping a seemingly invisible dirt from it, "I heard that they only allow influential people in there."

"Hey, we are influential!" Mei Lin protested, standing from her chair.

"In Hong Kong, yes. But you have to keep in mind that we are in Japan. We can't take actions immediately without thinking of a good plan," Yukito calmly explained while munching off some crispy bacon.

"Yukito's right. And knowing that bastard Kaito, he's already given details to his underlings information about us, how we look like, how we operate," Eriol added.

Jin gently pulled back Mei Lin into her seat, "So, how do you suggest we enter if you think they're going to have an idea of how we look like?"

"Hey, he doesn't know us, right?" Ren excitedly asked, pointing at Taki. "When he joined, Taki and I went with grandfather to America and came back after," his eyes suddenly filled with rage, "that happened," he growled.

Mei Lin glared at him, standing up again from her chair. "Are you suggesting that the two of you go in that place? Are you insane? That place will be swarming with our enemies!"

"And besides, how in the world are you going to introduce yourself? Both of you don't know anyone here in Japan, besides us," Jin added, Mei Lin nodding appreciatively for backing her up.

At that, Ren's eyes twinkled, smiling brightly. "That's why we have Sakura with us," he said, gesturing his hand towards Sakura.

"Hoee," Sakura said. She chuckled nervously for she has no idea what they are talking about. The moment they started their meeting, she started exchanging text messages with her manager, explaining where she is. "What are you guys talking about," she asked, taking a sip of her glass of juice.

Before anyone could explain what their meeting is all about, Ren beat them to it, "We're talking about going to XXXHolic Bar! You've heard of it, right?" he asked excitedly.

At that moment, Syaoran wanted nothing more but to tranquilize Ren and send him to Hong Kong right now. Him and his wild plans. Who does he think he is dragging an innocent Sakura into this? he thought.

"Wow! That sounds fun! My cousin always goes there," Sakura said, smiling.

Everyone looked at her. Of course, an influential person - Sakura, the model.

"Then that's it! Me, Taki, and Sakura will go there," Ren declared, excited that he's about to do something important in their goal to find and eliminate Kaito.

"Absolutely not," Syaoran's authoritative voice echoed in the whole dining area. "There's no fucking way that I will allow the three of you to go there," he said with finality.

"Why not? We can go there and infiltrate the club, give us a maximum of an hour or two to mingle with them, be friendly, ask things -"

Yukito gulped his juice. "I actually think it's a good idea. I mean, I think I can hack their system and locating the surveillance cameras would be easy. Ren and Taki just need to tap some wire I'll give them and you all can enter without them noticing," he explained, eyeing the crispy bacons on Riku's plate. "Actually, all they need to do is enter the place and follow my instructions and voila, mission accomplished. Can I eat it?" referring to Riku's untouched breakfast.

Riku nodded dumbly, pushing his plate to Yukito. Yukito mumbled 'thanks' before eating Riku's food.

Eriol, eyes closed, adjusted his glasses by slightly moving the thin, cylindrical, steel resting on the bridge of his nose. This gesture only means one thing: that he's considering the idea of Ren.

Syaoran groaned in annoyance. With Eriol agreeing, it means that everybody will also agree, because Eriol's tactics and plans have led them into winning most of their fights. And if everyone agrees, he'll also have to agree because he's sure that they're going to bug the hell out of him until he uttered the word 'yes'. Besides that, there's this rule that his grandfather made: listen and consider the ideas of those who are under you. Don't exercise the power of disagreeing to every idea just because you're the leader.

Syaoran was glaring hard at his food when he heard Eriol call his name, "What do you think, Syaoran?"

"Huh?"

"With the plan. I think it's a good idea. Safe, I think."

Syaoran looked at him, hard. He then said, "I think it's good. But we leave Sakura out of this. This is our problem, not hers. I don't want any outsiders involved in our world," he said coldly, ignoring the fact that Sakura was hurt by what he said. Actually, he meant what he said because he really didn't want for Sakura to be involved in his world for that would taint her innocence, and he was only looking out for her safety. He would do anything to keep her safe after all.

The word outsider lingered in Sakura's mind and she had to admit, she was hurt by what Syaoran said, but she can't blame him for there is actually a truth in what he said.

"I agree with boss," Riku glanced at Sakura, "she hasn't even agreed to all of this." He made a quick glance at Syaoran to try and see his reaction over his agreeing with him. Riku found Syaoran looking at Sakura, as if he is trying to decipher some sort of complicated code.

"I would love to help," Sakura instantly said. "If there's something I could do, then I will do it," she said softly.

"Yes! Thank you-" Ren cheered.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Syaoran asked.

"Crystal. But this," she pointed a thumb at herself, "I want to help," she answered back, her voice tinted with defiance.

Syaoran shot him a menacing look. He was getting irritated by Sakura's frequent defiance of what he orders. He was getting more irritated at himself of actually getting turned on by her display of defiance. "It's dangerous. Just stay here.

"No. I want to help. If it's just accompanying Ren and Taki to enter the club, then I can do it."

"And don't you have any work... photo shoots to do?"

"I do, but it could wait."

He smirked. "Your manager will hate us."

She smirked back. "He already does." He arched his brow.

"There's no trying to talk you out of this?"

"Nope."

Syaoran sighed, irritated at Sakura's stubbornness and his relatives' insistence on this plan. Though he was the one who called for the meeting, he didn't expect them to have his voice be set aside and what more is that they're involving Sakura - an innocent one; a person he doesn't want to be exposed in danger; a person he wanted to protect; a person he didn't want to show to his side whom kills people. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as if in deep thought, and opened them again.

"Fine," he said.

A quite unusual tone everyone could not decipher was heard when he spoke.

"But let me make myself clear. I'm only agreeing to this only if Sakura will be one hundred and ten percent safe. No harm, no bruises, or scratches. If Sakura is harmed, in any possible way," he emphasized, his voice filled with authority, "I will do things my way, and if any of you doesn't like it, then I will personally escort any one's stubborn ass back to Hong Kong." He slowly stood up.

"This meeting is over. Call me if all of you thought of a smooth plan to execute our attack on Kaito's club."

With that, Syaoran turned on his heels and went to his room.


End file.
